Truth of Darkness
by Kira Douji
Summary: We should never forget our dreams, even once realized. Hold them close and treasure their reality, for dreams are not the only things which haunt the night. [Touda, Sohryu, and Tsuzuki centric]
1. A Butterfly's Wings

**Chapter:** A Butterfly's Wings  
**Pairing/Character/s:** Sohryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Touda, Rikugou, Taimou, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Kurikara, Kijin and anyone I forgot.  
**Disclaimer:** The author holds no license of nor makes claims to any of the characters, concepts, or story the above originated from in any way. The characters are used without permission of the original creator for the sake of entertainment only. No profit is gained from the writing found hereafter, nor any personal credit taken for the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original story used. All situations below, unless otherwise stated, have no bearing on the creator's original work, and are solely the creation of the author based on personal interpretation of the above mentioned works or are parodies exempted from copyright laws. It is the responsibility of the reader to observe all warnings before proceeding to the fiction below, as it may contain any number of situations, themes, ideas, views, or lifestyles not suitable for those under the age of 18 or which may be contrary or offensive to the beliefs of some. In the event that the following is the author's original work, or contains an original character, the author holds the copy write and should be contacted before either is used or distributed in any way. All questions and comments concerning the written work or otherwise can be made directly to the author.  
**Warning/s:** Violence? Character death, though I don't think it really counts /  
**Word Count: ** ?  
**Summary:** It can start with something as simple as the flutter of a butterfly's wings, but no one said it had to be quite so easily looked over...  
**Author's Note: **  
My story picks up quite literally where the manga ended abruptly two years ago. If you've read up to volume 11, you haven't read far enough to understand what's going on. An additional 21 chapters were published in a magazine called "Hana to Yume" (Flowers and Dreams) that were never put into actual volumes. If you do want to read all forty chapters, I would suggest going here: http/ . Theria has done an excellent job translating the story up to its abrupt stop.

**A Butterfly's Wings**  
_"Before the beginning of great brilliance, there must be chaos._  
_Before a brilliant person begins something great, they must look foolish in the crowd."_  
_- From The I Ching_

He couldn't help them, and though he did not want them, he would not fight. He was a soldier, a general, a fighter: he knew what battles were his and what battles should never be. He knew that this battle never should have been. He also knew it was his own fault that it happened at all. All it took was one thing, just one thing to lose his control. But he knew there was power in them as well: a power to draw his attention, a power to hurt him all over again, the power to draw out his agony for eternity in his own, personal hell. 

Dreams… dreams had the power of hope.

Hope. The emotion was like a drug. It could win you over with the fondest of emotions and then hurl you like a rock from the tallest peak, realizing only the moment your body makes harsh contact with the solid ground and your bones shatter into fragments incurable by even the most powerful of creatures that you are not possessed of such unbreakable skin. No, you are only flesh and bone, timeless and powerful though you may be; you are hapless in the face of this warrior. And yet… like the worst of drugs, hope brought addiction. He could not pull himself from it any easier than he could stop his dreams. And so, when his lowest was reached: when his mind and emotions splintered and fractured beyond his capabilities he clung once more to hope. Not the kind that visited fleetingly in dreams, however. No, this hope was something that had emanated… had resonated from a very solid, very real thing. Something that had called to him, something which he had answered to without realizing it, something that despite his transgressions had reached out to him. Something… someone who had breached his cyclic hell and embraced him.

It was more than he could ever repay, nor was he ever expected to. Yet it was something that haunted him, this debt. It was something he wished to repay. Not so he could be free of it, but so he could enter fully into what his proper contract should be. He leaned against a wall, sighing softly and listening for the soft sounds of the forest around his home. The visor hummed softly, a mix of mechanical and magical vibrations coalescing to keep his senses shut and power walled off. His thoughts drifted.

-----

Violet. A beautiful color, in his opinion (not that it mattered). No more unreal or demonic than any other color. No more damning than a wisp of air. In actuality, a hue he craved and drank in as a parched man devoured water. Such a gorgeous color; a color of power and compassion, the color of hate and depression and fear. All these things he had seen in that color. Very few of which he ever wanted to see reflected in those depths.

Violet: the color of his master's eyes. Eyes which were now closed to the world, hidden behind skin and thick lashes on a face relaxed and turned up to feel the warmth of the sun. It was a feeling he had forgotten, but felt no remorse for its loss. It was hard to feel anything except what their bond allowed to slip past his limiter. The visor was a curse and blessing in one: allowing him freedom from his exile, but at the same time imprisoning him within himself. It was something to be tolerated though, because it allowed him moments like this. Alone, but not truly alone: calm and peace radiating from his master, silence enveloping the grasslands of Gensoukai, challenged only by the movements of the gentle breeze.

He didn't know why his master had wanted his presence, nor did he particularly care. It was required and he willingly gave it. It went beyond owing this man something immeasurable, no he genuinely wanted to be at his side. Perhaps it was just the after effects of their bond, but it was nevertheless his true feeling. Long minutes passed in silence, which neither seemed inclined to break.

"Touda…" The word was spoken so softly that the silence nearly engulfed it, but the serpent inclined his head slightly, turning to his master to indicate he had heard. Eyes opened, revealing the color the shikigami had desired to see since he was summoned, but he made no comment, no shift in his position to indicate a change. Tsuzuki seemed to decide against continuing and instead sat up, looking out at the flatland surrounding them. He smiled faintly. "… so peaceful here."

"I'm sure there are places in Meifu and on Earth that have equal properties," Touda replied neutrally.

Violet eyes shifted as his master turned to regard him. "Do you like it here, Touda?"

The serpent offered a tight smirk in response. "I enjoy my time with you, wherever that may be." A blush overcame Tsuzuki's complexion and he glanced to the side, ill prepared for the blunt response. "But I agree that this area is quite peaceful."

The additional comment allowed Tsuzuki to regain his footing and a small smile graced his lips as he looked back at his shikigami. "We haven't spent much time together, have we?" Touda gave the obligatory shake of his head in wordless affirmation. "I'm sorry, Touda, I-"

"Do not apologize, Tsuzuki. I understand." And he did. His master was very busy, usually running between cases or making sure his friends were all right. When he did visit his shikigami, as he was prone to when stressed, weary, or just plain lonely, it was always a visit spent among the others. Even when they were all together, he was separate. It was simply how things were. He'd show up, Suzaku would take a few swipes at him, and they would return to ignoring him or keeping Tsuzuki a safe distance away… as if the man who had bound him needed to be protected from him. But he understood. He couldn't be trusted. He would not blame Tsuzuki for the shortsightedness of others. It seemed it had been conveyed well enough in his short reply though, as his master gave a nod of the head with no indication of frustration or annoyance.

"Well… I wanted to spend some time with you now." Touda drew his attention back to rest singularly on the man beside him. Tsuzuki paused for a moment, something crossing his features before a spark of tenacity shown in his eyes. Touda wondered at what his master could possibly be steeling himself for in relation to him, but decided it was best to stay quiet until Tsuzuki was ready to continue. He had only a short moment to wait. "Actually, I wanted to talk. I've been thinking lately… a lot of things have happened. Some things have changed… but it doesn't feel like everything is… right."

Touda frowned. Tsuzuki usually wasn't so vague and yet he was definitely dancing around something. He knew he could say whatever he wished to Touda and the serpent would not mind, that he would understand. They resonated: both were of darkness. Sometimes he wondered if Tsuzuki could even feel it at all. "Something is on your mind. Tell me what it is," he offered in his usual forward manner.

A hesitation, and then, "Touda, tell me what happened."

And the peaceful moment had ended. Just like that, the feeling of contentment was gone. He tensed automatically, but refused to let his true reaction show through. "… Don't ask me about that."

Tsuzuki sighed and moved closer, trying to catch his shikigami's shifting gaze. "Touda… Touda look at me." And he did, without hesitation. The shinigami winced inwardly, seeing the obedience in the gesture, but did not comment. "I want to know so I can help… it doesn't feel right, Touda… and I hate seeing you like this." He extended a hand to the visor and touched it briefly.

"It is the reason you can see me at all. You know that. You know what I was imprisoned for, and you came for me anyway. Why does it matter now? Why do you want me to tell you now?" Anger, pain, a myriad of other emotions all repressed, all stowed away and forced from his mind. It was somehow harder to cope with. The visor hummed as it worked.

"Touda, I-"

The visor whirred. "Don't ask me, Tsuzuki." The visor droned.

Tsuzuki let his hand drop and sighed, thinking. "Will you tell me someday?" His voice sounded small, as if chastised. Likely chastising himself for some inane reason.

A pause. He couldn't deny him the explanation. It was just… too hard now, too complicated. "… I will tell you someday."

Tsuzuki looked up, the glint back in his eye, "Promise?"

"You have my word as your shikigami." The reply was immediate and Tsuzuki practically beamed at him. Despite his reference to bonds and protocol Tsuzuki generally distanced himself from; the promise was precisely what he needed to hear.

"I'll hold you to that…" and he suddenly had an armful of shinigami. "Thank you."

-----

That it would all come down to this… He could feel… something since Kurikara's release, but what and why…? _Damn this infernal visor!_ The curse and the blessing was now nothing more than the former. How was he expected to fight in such a restrained condition? He nearly laughed. That was the point, after all: he wasn't. Now was not the time for such things, though, surrounded by powerful beings, energy flying everywhere, wind buffeting them… keeping a protective eye on Tsuzuki was all he could focus on at the moment. His attention was briefly drawn over to the words being spoken by the supposed enemy.

"… How many times are you going to say that, kid…?" Kurikara looked both surprised and angry at once, turning his focus to the child that had just challenged the mighty dragon. "I already told you: I don't like humans! Be gone, human! This time it won't just be skin inflammation!"

"…Why do you tell such lies?" Touda adjusted his position as much as possible to keep an eye on Kurikara, Kijin and Tsuzuki all at once. Even with his normal capabilities it would be hard… now it was nearly impossible. His master was relying on him, though, and he had never… would never lose that trust. The shinigami squared off against Kurikara, Tsuzuki's eyes meeting the dragon's determinedly. "Kurikara… the incarnation of the immovable MyouOu… Kurikara RyuOu: whose essence is that which saves the good, destroys the wicked—Cloudless Blade."

He paused.

"I investigated materials on the great war, the history of this world, the origin… many, many things…" Touda's attention was piqued at that. So that explained the sudden question… Pieces were falling into place… "I also asked everyone… even Sohryu." _So, that is what was on your mind… _"And so… I finally understood; you started the war to liberate humans from the Celestial Emperor's … from **Kami**'s control, Kurikara RyuOu"

"Wh-what!" Sohryu's son squeaked. This boy really needed to be restrained. "You… are saying that the emperor is evil!"

Touda closed his eyes briefly and transformed back into his human form, turning to face Kijin, still calm. Tsuzuki had already figured out so much… how much did he really know? "So then you truly think that the Golden Emperor is completely 'good', Kijin?" He frowned, _Sohryu, you even blind those around you._ "It isn't necessarily true that the victor is right and the defeated is wrong: you are a fool not to understand that." _A fool or a zealot, _he added to himself.

"Touda…" He barely registered his master's voice, what little emotions he was allowed to have curling in him like flames.

"The one you believe in isn't the Emperor, but your father. To doubt the Emperor is to doubt your father… and so you close your eyes. Am I wrong?" It was snide, but Kijin had no reply. Haughty laughter cut off any further discussion. Touda turned to face its source just in time to see a section of the army go up in flames.

"I remembered." Kurikara wasn't exactly facing off with him, but he could tell the words were for him. "You had the impudence to say the same thing before." Kijin stammered something in reply, but he wasn't listening to anymore.

Touda observed the remains of the army. "Fast… I couldn't even perceive the slightest ruffle in the train of your clothes. Such is a sword spirit." Familiar footing… the visor hummed.

"Meaningless words," Kurikara scoffed. "The sword was originally a tool created for slaughter. I've been told many times that one's true nature cannot be changed."

It was slight, but it was there: something in the dragon's voice, in his looks, his actions. There was so much more being fought here than just Kijin's zealotry, and Kurikara's old words with Sohryu. Of course, they were just the words to set his master off and Tsuzuki was already reacting to them, obviously oblivious to the few things Touda could pick up. He turned, catching the last bit of what was being said.

"… You're still fighting for the humans, aren't you? That's why you dropped your station, turned traitor, and opposed the Emperor right? If Gensoukai doesn't need you, then come to the human world! We want you to lend your power for humanity's benefit!"

"Tedious! I… no longer…" _Bad choice of words… _Touda's mind raced with half remembered actions and adrenaline as he tried to guess where the sword spirit would lash out- there! "… have any compassion for humans!"

As fast as he could manage, the serpent darted forward, swiping at Kurikara's leg with a clawed hand, only to have his metal claws shatter on contact. "What!" He spun to face Kurikara; first priority was still Tsuzuki's priorities.

"A worthless snake? Too bad _yours_ are artificial!" The sword spirit snarled and moved just as Tsuzuki's scream to retreat reached his ears… But there was no way he could- a flash of pain, red and black, the cold bite of wind as he streaked through the air, a scream ringing in his ears and a loud cracking noise.

Nothing.

-----

Touda unsteadily shoved his way back to consciousness, just barely managing to crack one eye open. Untinted light glared off a rock at him, causing him to wince. Something felt like it was beating on the inside of his head: struggling against the walls of his mind. Little things crept through his senses: the rush of water, the stiffness of the stone he was apparently draped across, and the general silence of the area around him. Touda groaned and closed his eye again, fighting the building pain in his mind. He couldn't feel any of the auras from before, and couldn't even trace Tsuzuki. A wave of… something slammed into his mind, throwing him back into darkness.

Chaos reigned. First there had been nothing, blackness, and then feeling crept into his mind. Movement was felt… And then there was a sudden rush of energy, familiar energy… his energy! Emotions and power collided and flooded him together in a stream of colors and energy. A violent miasma that left him scrambling for control… and that was when he felt it. There was something… someone else… here, in him, with him- He instinctively pulled back, straightening to face the intruder. An image skittered across his confused vision: one of the man he could never forgive.

Anger flared. "Finally… found you…" Touda was forced to open his mouth a bit or have his lips impaled by his own fangs. His vision swam. "This time… I will tear off your neck, Celestial Emperor!" He lunged forward. Power lashed out at him, trying to suppress, to push back. Touda's grip tightened around the giving flesh of a neck. "… You especially… I will absolutely… KILL!"

Confused violet eyes pushed to the front of his mind. Touda almost stopped, trying to connect the image to a memory, but another attack struck while his attention was diverted. He nearly roared in pain and anger. Instead, his hands tightened again, his now free emotions coursing through him, sending merciless tremors through him. Ancient pain and depression crept back to the forefront of his mind the longer he looked at the man struggling beneath him.

"Mercilessly using me up to now… Forcing me to do all of the dirty work… And when I didn't work for you anymore…!" Touda's voice broke as tears he hadn't felt in ages streamed down his face. "… you throw me away like garbage! You alone I won't forgive! Never!"

"To…u…da…" Pain spiked through his head, sight throwing a vision of his master skittering across his consciousness. The pain increased, peaked, and his senses came screaming back in a fury born of unconscious need and instinctual fighting. "Touda… Touda!" His master's strained voice slammed him immediately back into reality and utter confusion.

He swayed. "Tsu… Tsuzuki? I-" His head pounded. "What is this…?" Why was he leaning over Tsuzuki?

"Touda! You're back to normal!" Before the serpent could even begin to comprehend what his master was babbling about he was nearly knocked off his feet by the force of Tsuzuki's relieved hug. It was hard to focus on what he was saying…

"Ah... feel like someone's been tampering with my head… But I can't recall anything." He muttered finally, as the headache slowly receded. It felt familiar, but with the sudden onslaught of power, memories and emotions it was almost impossible to sort through it all. More people were coming closer, and at first the shikigami didn't realize he had felt them: there was a rush of energy, this time around him instead of within, and suddenly there were more people with them. He tried to focus, but found it remarkably difficult.

"You even got strangled by the snake?" Kurikara offered, a bit mystified by the situation he'd entered into.

"That's how it appears," Touda returned, before any more exclamations bent on increasing his headache could be given. "Though I have no memory up until now…" That's right… Tsuzuki… he had… He turned back to his master suddenly. "I'm sorry… Tsuzuki. I nearly-" Another wash of pain threatened a second blackout. "ughn…"

"Touda! Are you all right?" Tsuzuki said something else, but he couldn't focus enough to hear it. The world was falling into chaos again. He fought back, focusing on Tsuzuki's presence, pulling himself forcefully back into control. "… Still, the control device is the reason behind that… you mistook me for the Celestial Emperor? It messed up your memory?"

_Damn my head hurts…_ "… There is that." Touda finally managed, collecting himself, grounding himself. "Someone was controlling my body… when I unconsciously resisted, I berserked." The feeling began to recede at an oddly swift rate when Kurikara moved. The serpent shikigami nearly blinked in shock.

Kurikara abruptly turned to face Kijin, his features twisting in sudden anger. "Why don't you give being Kijin a rest? Even if you've erased your presence, I still know. It seems that we cannot come to peace in the end, doesn't it?" Order returned to his mind abruptly. Touda spun around, long hair flung behind him. Blood trickled down his face even as his body rushed to heal the gash. He could feel it all. His emotions, his senses, his power… it was all back. "This was what you did that time you lent Sohryu power?" Kurikara's hands clenched, his grip on his sword intensifying. "Such a low-! You were planning to use his children as hostages from the very beginning! Celestial Emperor!" The world exploded.

Even as he yanked Tsuzuki to him, the outburst forced a startling connection. Could Kurikara's position truly be so close to his own? Power clashed behind him, something he tracked easily now. He looked down. Those violet eyes were wide, not with fear, but rather surprise and worry. _Typical…_

"Touda! What are you doing!"

"Protecting you," he replied curtly as the shikigami looked back at the battle behind him. Kurikara was a blur of movement, anger-induced speed making him far more deadly than he was before. Another presence was fast approaching. Kijin, or the emperor through Kijin, deflected all the blows, but was being driven back by the ferocity of his opponent. A presence was approaching, nearly upon them. "… Sohryu? You fool-"

"Sohryu?" Tsuzuki had moved while he was evaluating the battle, now standing at his side.

Touda turned to fully face the fight, still keeping himself between it and Tsuzuki. "He's nearly here. He doesn't know what's going on, Tsuzuki, you'll have to-"

A fierce roar thundered across the sky, announcing the water dragon's arrival a split second before Kurikara's anger soaked senses were launched back into painful clarity by a brilliant blast of azure energy. Touda transformed and was between the two combatants before anyone could move.

"Sohryu!" Fire licked his body, reacting to the presence of the water shikigami. "Stand down!"

Sohryu's eyes flared in rage. "How dare you! Out of my way, Touda, this does not concern you!" He lurched forward.

But Touda was faster, curling himself around the God of the East, and bending awkwardly, sending them crashing to the ground. As he had hoped, Sohryu switched forms the moment he was on the ground, and Touda instantly met him, blocking his path again. Sohryu paused then, just shy of staring at him. The water dragon was still healing, blood still evident on his clothing, strain evident on his face. They both knew he couldn't fight. He'd lost any opportunity he may have had when Touda had stalled him. Now, moreover, he was face to face with an unrestricted Touda.

"Stand down, Sohryu." Touda repeated evenly.

"It's fitting a criminal would stand up for a traitor," Sohryu fairly snarled, his eyes darting sideways as another clash of power signaled Kurikara's end to the intermission.

"Do not blind yourself, Sohryu-!" Touda began, but was cut off immediately.

"I will not listen to the words of a murderer when my _son_ is fighting my betrayer!" Sohryu rose straight, looking all the regal, powerful god he was despite his current state. He squared off with Touda, for all the world ready to fight.

Such bravery may have been appreciated at another time, but, "If you value his life at all, you will stay out of this fight, Sohryu." Touda fairly hissed. Sohryu's eyes widened and then narrowed to slits at the perceived threat, he moved forward, intent on insult or action, Touda could not guess, but was thankfully stopped mid-intention.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tsuzuki moved between them. "You are on the same side here! Although I'm not entirely sure what side that _is_ you're both on it, so stop arguing! It's not helping anything!" The shikigami exchanged harsh looks.

"Tsuzuki-" Sohryu began.

"No." It was as close to an order as Tsuzuki ever gave, his amethyst eyes hard and focused on Sohryu. The proud dragon clenched his jaw, but stepped back. Just as quickly, though, he opened his mouth to speak again, then changed his mind and was gone in a blur of movement. "Soh-" A loud, keening explosion sounded just behind Tsuzuki and he flew forward, caught by Touda before he could go very far. "What-" he began, looking up at his shikigami, his ears still ringing.

"Kijin deflected an attack and it nearly hit us!" Touda yelled over the noise still echoing through the land. "Sohryu saw it before I did!" He added, mentally kicking himself for letting his attention be diverted.

_Sohryu saw it – what!_ Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he ripped out of Touda's protective hold. "Sohryu!" The shinigami darted closer to where they had been a moment earlier. Smoke was building from the fire now raging through the trees, making it hard to see anything. Boulders and larger chunks of ground were being thrown around like pebbles. Once out of his immediate vicinity, it was nearly impossible to watch his master let alone find him. Touda made to follow, only to be stopped by the metallic bite of a large, heated blade. He stumbled back, having completely missed the presence beforehand, but now recognizing it instantly.

"Suzaku," he growled, not at all in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"What did you do to him!" The phoenix god nearly bellowed at him, making ready to lash out again. "Where is he!"

"Can't any of you have decent timing!" The fiery serpent yelled in reply, just barely heard above the noise. "He's looking for that fool Sohryu who's back somewhere in that!" To emphasize his point, Touda gestured to the great ball of sand, smoke and fire not five yards in front of them.

"... Then what are you still doing here!" Suzaku snapped in return and darted in herself.

"Why can't you have any _normal_ shikigami, Tsuzuki?" Touda grumbled as he once more took to the air, scanning the ground for his master's presence. It didn't take long to locate the shinigami with his newly released powers, and the serpent dove, switching forms halfway, so he could pick up all three idiots and deposit them shortly afterward in an area just outside the range of the battle tearing apart the landscape.

"Thank you, Touda." Tsuzuki offered the moment they were all standing again, or in Sohryu's case, leaning. Even Touda had to admit he was wary of the dragon god's condition.

"That was stupid." Touda announced needlessly to all three parties involved.

Sapphire eyes glared at him. "Guarding Tsuzuki is our first priority."

Much to Tsuzuki's relief, they shared a look and left it at that. "And just what is going on here?" Suzaku fairly screeched ending the slight respite they had been afforded.

"Kijin and Kurikara are fighting," Sohryu replied in a cold voice, eyes still trained on Touda.

"Kurikara and the Celestial Emperor are fighting," Touda hissed in clarification, returning the angered gaze.

"The Emperor took over his body," Tsuzuki continued before anyone could start a fight again. His eyes were dark, and his expression serious. Something was definitely wrong. "Kurikara figured it out when the Emperor extended himself into Touda the moment I found him. He's using Kijin as a hostage. The moment Kurikara figured it out, he flew into a rage." Sohryu's face went absolutely blank, save for the strain of his wounds beginning to show through.

"We have to stop this battle." Touda declared when no one else would speak and made ready to take to the air again.

"Touda!" Tsuzuki made a move to stop him.

Touda looked down, already floating a good few feet up. "Do you trust me, Tsuzuki?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then trust me to know what to do. I trust you will know how to react." He lifted higher into the air, glancing back at Tsuzuki who made no move to stop him and then shot forward into the center of the battle.

"Tsuzuki are you insane-"

"Suzaku, Back him up."

She stared at him. "You can't be serious! Who will protect you?"

"I have the others, Suzaku, go help him!" Tsuzuki's shadow flared noticeably, his control wearing thin, not putting so much into locking up his inner powers. She hesitated a moment longer, watching him and then nodded and flew after the other fire shikigami.

Sohryu instinctively pulled himself up straighter, though he had to keep a hand on Tsuzuki to steady himself. He watched the other two hover a moment outside the main battle, either conferring or looking for the right moment.

"Thank you." Sohryu glanced back at the shinigami next to him. "For earlier, I mean, thank you." He nodded once, and resumed his watch, eyes prying through the smoke, senses honing in on his son lost somewhere in the chaos of war.

Tsuzuki took a step back, glancing briefly at Sohryu to make sure he caught his balance, before setting his hands in a familiar position. "I summon you as one of the twelve gods. The superior blade. The ultimate shield of wind. The holy fangs. Appear before me! Byakko!" The white tiger roared into existence, appearing between Tsuzuki and the fight raging in front of them. He glanced back and Sohryu nodded in greeting. Byakko eyed them both before slipping back into his human form.

"I was partway here already: what's going on? Half the world feels like it's shaking."

The dragon god looked from Tsuzuki to the two fire shikigami hovering above the chaos around them. "War."

-----

"So what's your bright idea?"

Touda didn't answer immediately, his eyes expertly following the battle below him. "Can you hold Kurikara still?"

"What?" Suzaku glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Can you hold him still?" Touda growled, turning to face her. "You need to be absolutely sure he will stay still. It will only be a few seconds. Can. You. Hold. Him?"

Suzaku looked back down for a moment with a frown. "… I can."

"Move when I move." The serpent looked down again, catching sight of Kijin and tracking his movements. _Kijin cannot fight you, but I know your tricks now, Emperor… Tsuzuki… please don't hesitate._ "Now!" He plummeted into the battle, calling his fire to him, refining it, perfecting it within seconds. Honing it until its miniscule size burned with such repressed strength, it would blow apart at any moment. His body contacted Kijin's with a hard thwack, sending them both careening to the ground. "You always liked using me, emperor! Let's see if you can when forced to!" Wrapping his hand around Kijin's head, Touda sent the miniscule fire blasting through the other shikigami's mind, separating body from consciousness for a split second… all it took for the emperor to jump from one mind into another. The young water dragon fell limply to the ground as Touda let go of him, himself slamming into a tree without feeling it; his world had already exploded in pain.

"Get off me!" Kurikara lashed out with a sword, throwing the phoenix god off him as he leapt to his feet and took stock of the situation. Across the broken ground, lying in burnt rubble lay Kijin's body still as death.

Suzaku was on her feet in a flash, anger and disbelief warring for control of her expression. "That… monster! I knew we couldn't trust him!" Her sword was out in a flash, eyes searching for her prey. There, stumbling out of a tree. She darted forward and stopped, falling backward as her clothing was yanked.

"Idiot!" Kurikara growled, feeling a headache coming on as Suzaku spun to face him, getting her balance back. "He didn't kill him, he saved him!" Without another word, the fierce sword spirit stalked over to where Kijin lay, picked him up none-too-gently and was gone.

Byakko spun around mid-sentence, sensing the presence right before he appeared. Kurikara, the feared swordsman shikigami shimmered into view, his arms no longer wielding swords, but rather the child of his once-friend. Sohryu froze in complete terror. His own son, battle worn and beaten… he couldn't even grasp the possibility of death at the moment… and being held by his betrayer… a sworn enemy. Tsuzuki placed a calming hand gently on his shoulder and faced Kurikara.

The other shikigami sneered at Sohryu. "The only pleasure I get from this is knowing how badly your precious honor will suffer from this, Sohryu." Tsuzuki stepped forward in time to catch Kijin's limp form as Kurikara carelessly dropped him. The sword master smirked. "You should thank the snake for saving his life." And he was gone again.

Sohryu very slowly drew in a deep, steadying breath and turned to Tsuzuki. His mind was stumbling over itself, protocol, preference and outright shock colliding quite confusingly. Tsuzuki gave him a warm look and very gently knelt to the ground, carefully placing Kijin on it. Sohryu knelt with him, eyes locked on his son. His body moved mechanically, immediately checking for signs of life and visibly relaxing when he found them. His mind finally stilled its chaotic scramble for normality, and he nodded gently to Tsuzuki. He would take care of his son. There was far too much fire around, anyway: who else could provide what was needed?

The Dragon God of the East gently set his hands on the ground next to his son, and drew on the reserves of his power. A soft, blue light seeped into the area along intricate patterns of lines. It grew darker as rain clouds rolled in. The air shimmered briefly and was filled with a gentle mist that slowly changed to a steady rain. Water poured down on the area, cleansing and healing. Tsuzuki turned back to the scene of the battle, nodded once to Byakko, and jogged over.

-----

Touda swayed and stumbled, one hand on his head, one hand out to support him. Controlling the force of the Celestial Emperor was hard enough, doing it with only his mind and power was near impossible. The emperor had lashed out immediately: sensing the trap Touda had set and nearly destroying it and his mind. Nearly. It had been a close call barely won because of Tsuzuki's strong support. The strength of his master flowing through him… Tsuzuki had to have noticed by now. Yes, the shinigami was closing the distance between them. He could barely sense it, but knew it all the same.

"That was a dangerous move."

The serpent forced himself to straighten and smirked at the man in front of him. "Almost as dangerous as your attacks."

"None of my attacks hurt me more than the opponent." Kurikara countered. Touda nodded once, sharply. "Of course, this change in circumstances affects little. I care even less for you than Sohryu's kid." He raised his sword again. "And I never finished this fight."

Touda nodded again and held himself tall. "Then attack."

Tsuzuki had paused to pick up Suzaku on his way over, the poor shikigami both mystified and enraged at the same time. "What happened?" He called out as he started to drag her in the direction he felt Touda.

"I don't know! He told me to hold Kurikara back a second, and the next thing I know Kijin's on the ground and Kurikara's blathering something about how Touda saved him!"

Tsuzuki frowned and turned back to looking forward, Touda finally in his sights, but now Kurikara was there too. At first it just looked like they were talking, but then he saw the sword spirit raise his weapons. _Touda…! _Kurikara looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Tsuzuki for a moment, seeming to gauge something and then turned back to Touda and seemed to disappear. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Touda!"

The swords reappeared first: one jutting through his midsection, another through his chest. The serpent shikigami had made no move dodge, but stumbled now, falling to his knees, making no effort to remove the swords or retaliate.

"Suzaku!" Tsuzuki was already at full sprint. One of his shikigami… one of his friends! Suzaku knew immediately what he wanted, and burst into the glory of her full form, soaring easily past the shinigami and head on into Kurikara… Tsuzuki wasn't watching any more, his attention solely on Touda. _Sohryu and Kijin already… so close… Touda, why did you--? _

He was there moments later, throwing himself to his knees so he could hold Touda upright. "Touda! Touda look at me!" And he did, without hesitation. Tsuzuki let out a shaky breath. "What did you do…?"

"I trapped him." Touda replied, his voice strained, his body shaking with the effort of maintaining control. "Kurikara weakened him…"

"You can't do this, Touda! Even now… It's the _Emperor_; he'll tear you apart eventually! Even with you in this state… you don't have that kind of power."

His shikigami smirked at him. "A shikigami's strength is his master's power… That is why we only serve those more powerful than us. You allow me to control him… that man I can never forgive… Tsuzuki… What is inside me now was the always the cause of war… You said you trust me… believe in me now. The Celestial Emperor… must be destroyed!"

Tsuzuki stared at his shikigami, the words sinking in slowly. He trusted Touda… of course he did… he trusted them all. But to do such a thing…? "Is it even possible?" He shook his head suddenly, "No, no! I can't do something like that!"

Touda grabbed Tsuzuki's hand. "It is possible… because of you it is possible. Tsuzuki, you trusted me to know how to fight… I trust you to know how to react."

A screeching yell with a background of explosive power blasted into him from the side, his quick reaction and a hastily held ofuda the only things keeping him from being blown away by the energy. Tsuzuki turned as much as he could while still holding Touda up, and watched as Suzaku skidded to a halt a few feet away, one hand down to balance herself in a three point stance, the other holding her sword. She was breathing hard, obviously pushing herself, but still moving better than most everyone else. Kurikara was a ways back, confident smirk still fixed on his face.

"Are you done now, shinigami?" He called over, and floated closer. Before Tsuzuki could reply, Touda jerked forward, and he had to change his hold, keeping the shaking shikigami kneeling as Kurikara's two swords flew out and back to him. "My enemy is still inside him. Don't think that will deter me, human!"

"How can you…" Tsuzuki growled lowly, and then lifted his head to shout. "How can you keep pretending you don't care! Why do you keep pretending none of this matters to you? You can't tell me you don't feel anything! You tried to kill Sohryu… you could have finished the job but you chose not to! You tried not to fight Kijin… You didn't even want to fight until you realized what the Emperor was doing… You **know** Touda is helping you and you still try to pretend it doesn't matter what he does! Why!"

Shadows leapt around Tsuzuki, creeping up from beneath him, but these weren't just shadows. This darkness crackled with power. Kurikara watched Tsuzuki but didn't reply immediately. "Do you know who your enemy is…?" he finally questioned, voice strong but still much calmer than his previous tones.

The splash of rain against his cheek was what eventually drew Tsuzuki out of his darkened thoughts. It was only then he realized that the rain Sohryu had started had never really ended. The ground was becoming softer, the fires of battle dying slowly, hissing as they shrank. He was soaked to the bone. As were all present. It felt cool… pleasant almost. It allowed him the control to reign in his power, to look at the situation at hand. Did he know who the enemy here was? He didn't like having them… but he never seemed to have a shortage. He glanced at Suzaku. The proud woman had her sword at ready, occasionally glancing back at Tsuzuki, waiting. Kurikara looked less patient, but curiously seemed to be waiting as well. How long did he have? Touda rasped beside him, leaning more heavily on him. Not long. Blood was still pouring out of the serpent, making it quite clear that his powers were busy elsewhere.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. No matter how he looked at it… only one person was to blame for all this. Hisoka was lost… somewhere. Kurikara was freed from a prison he had created solely for questioning something… Kijin was almost dead, even if in his father's care. Sohryu was near collapse in all senses of the word. Most immediately, Touda was dying slowly beside him… waiting on him… trusting him to make the right decision. So in the end… it inevitably came down to him. He could do something… Touda had said it was possible because of him… but what and how…? He needed help. The shinigami reluctantly but resolutely dug into his power reserves. "Rikugou… Taimou… I need your help."

And suddenly, the two beings stood before him. Rikugou bowed slightly to Tsuzuki, his handsome voice traveling the short distance between them easily. "How can we help?"

Tsuzuki looked up; his violet eyes now a hard amethyst. "I need you to Look at Touda. Find the exact point he is no longer himself. You'll be Taimou's guide in this."

The blond haired astrologer tilted his head curiously at Tsuzuki, having already taken in the scene around him, knowing something rather large was happening… but what? And what did it have to do with Touda? He stared. Just as he had been wondering where the serpent was he realized the long-haired, visor-less, and obviously heavily-injured man Tsuzuki was holding _was Touda._ He opened his second pair of eyes… and then his third extended forward at the kneeling shikigami. Traveling through a still mind was one thing… but Touda's mind was a mass of chaotically clashing power. It took a moment to gather his wits before he could search for what his master was looking for. He gasped softly, body physically straining under the mental pressure when he found the source of Touda's wildly chaotic mind.

"…The Emperor?" he managed with no small amount of surprise.

"Yes… Taimou, I need you to isolate Touda from him. Don't force him out. Keep the Emperor there… but pull Touda together." Tsuzuki instructed. "Use my power if you have to."

Taimou nodded wordlessly and held her hands up, weaving them in an intricate pattern that produced a string of pure darkness from her fingertips. The trails of inky blackness wove around each other, forming patterns and runes, spells that when they brushed Rikugou's senses made him shudder. It was as if her magic was made of a void: no warmth, no power, no anything. It was simply nothing, a nothing that circled Touda and sank into him, that bound him and covered him, never falling from its pattern. The serpent froze under its touch, eyes widening and face paling, twisting in pain before suddenly going slack. He cracked an eye open and rested his gaze on Tsuzuki, drawing strength from him.

Across the field Kurikara laughed. "You think you can defeat him with a few shikigami?"

"No." Tsuzuki's answer was swift and strong but still soft. "You never expected to beat him by yourself either," he countered, making the sword spirit falter. He stood, Touda no longer needing his support with the two shikigami there instead, and turned to face Kurikara. "Kurikara RyuOu… I am different from who I was before. These twelve… are my pride. I am their strength and they are mine. I… I know what my power is now… and, if I have to… I … will use it." Tsuzuki announced with the air of someone not wanting to say what he was, but pushing himself to anyway. "And you… you knew that, didn't you?"

Kurikara grinned back at Tsuzuki. "Are you ready to fight now, human?" He swung his blade up. "I won't hold back!"

The air around Tsuzuki crackled. Touda felt a drain in the area around him. The cold nothing scribbling across his body numbed him, and he could feel it closing him off. At first he had fought it, instinctually striking out against being enclosed, but he had heard Tsuzuki's words… he understood now. He let the power restrict him into the farthest reaches of himself. His senses grew dimmer, his power faded so far that he barely felt the rush of power when Tsuzuki finally let his out… or the dramatic change in temperature when another, strong power joined that. Growing ever fainter, he glimpsed more power being drawn in from somewhere and his own energy draining, and then finished his descent into darkness.


	2. Appearances

**Chapter:** Appearances  
**Pairing/Character/s:** Sohryu, Touda, Tsuzuki, Suzaku, Byakko, Rikugou, Kurikara, various others.  
**Disclaimer:** The author holds no license of nor makes claims to any of the characters, concepts, or story the above originated from in any way. The characters are used without permission of the original creator for the sake of entertainment only. No profit is gained from the writing found hereafter, nor any personal credit taken for the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original story used. All situations below, unless otherwise stated, have no bearing on the creator's original work, and are solely the creation of the author based on personal interpretation of the above mentioned works or are parodies exempted from copyright laws. It is the responsibility of the reader to observe all warnings before proceeding to the fiction below, as it may contain any number of situations, themes, ideas, views, or lifestyles not suitable for those under the age of 18 or which may be contrary or offensive to the beliefs of some. In the event that the following is the author's original work, or contains an original character, the author holds the copy write and should be contacted before either is used or distributed in any way. All questions and comments concerning the written work or otherwise can be made directly to the author.  
**Warning/s:** Spoilers, but if you've made it this far, you already knew that.  
**Word Count: ** ?  
**Summary:** The dust settles and Gensoukai is left to pick itself up, but nothing can ever be that simple.  
**Author's Note: ** Well, I hope someone out there enjoys reading this, because there's a whole lot more :3 This section focuses on the aftermath of the first chapter and is a bit longer. Author seeks reviews --;

**Appearances**  
_"One must marry one's feelings to one's beliefs and ideas. _  
_That is probably the only way to achieve a measure of harmony in one's life."_  
_- Etty Hilsum_

He opened his eyes and gasped in pain.

"Careful! Don't sit up!" a warm voice instantly warned.

Touda very carefully blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the soft light of the room. The ceiling seemed too far away to fully grasp the details of, and he couldn't see much else. Instead, he turned his head to the left, where he had heard the voice when he woke up. "…Tsuzuki."

The shinigami smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

The serpent gave him a dry look. "I've been better."

Tsuzuki squeezed his hand again. The man looked tired. His normally ruffled look had changed to a completely disheveled one: bags under his eyes were slowly becoming more pronounced, and his hair was a complete mess. Tsuzuki answered the question in Touda's golden gaze. "They weren't sure when you'd wake up, so I stayed."

Touda sighed, but let it go. "Where…?"

"Sohryu's private wing." Tsuzuki chuckled lightly when Touda's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "All three of you were pretty bad off," his tone sobered a bit, "and I wanted to be able to check on all of you."

"Tsuzuki…" the shikigami breathed, but then feel silent, watching his master. "What happened?" he asked finally.

"You blacked out before we could do anything… I knew Taimou's spell would do that. I wanted it to… I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, Touda, I couldn't help it-"

"Don't apologize, Tsuzuki." That was all he said, though, and the other man continued on.

"Well… Kurikara, Suzaku, all of them, they all helped me and I… I did what I had too… I…" Tsuzuki looked at the floor suddenly, arms instinctively winding around himself in a sort of hug.

Touda steeled himself and slowly pushed up into a sitting position, forcing himself to ignore the pain. He wouldn't let his master regret it; he wouldn't let Tsuzuki fall into guilt. Tsuzuki looked up abruptly when he heard Touda move, eyes wide as he reached out, about to tell him to stop, when Touda caught his wrist and held his gaze. "Thank you, Tsuzuki." The shinigami sat down with a soft thump, staring at his shikigami, obviously not having expected those words at all. Touda forced himself to move again, and painfully managed a half bow from his sitting position. "I am honored to be yours."

Tsuzuki sucked in his breath and blinked his eyes harshly. "You… you shouldn't be moving around like that, Touda…" The serpent let himself be pushed back to the bed, even as he watched his master's changing features. The violet in his eyes had softened.

Touda exhaled softly, feeling sleep curl around his senses enticingly. "You should check on the others…" Tsuzuki nodded, squeezing his hand again.

"I'll come back later…"

He drifted into darkness again.

-----

Tsuzuki closed the large doors behind him and leaned against them, closing his eyes to steady himself. He inhaled slowly, opened his eyes again and turned to walk down the hall. Kijin had already come around a couple of times, so he wasn't as worried for the boy. All the healers said that his natural healing abilities should take care of the rest rather swiftly. No, it was only Touda and Sohryu he was worried about right now. Sohryu had already regained consciousness, but the encounter was far less than reassuring. At least Touda, though last, had been able to communicate and move, even if he was pushing himself to do so.

During Sohryu's initial bout of conscious thought, they had made him change back to his human form. While the waters were aiding his healing, the fact remained that the amount of body to mend was far less in a human form. Thus, he had also been moved to his sleeping chambers and tended to there by his healers. Tenkou had spent a good deal of time staying with her father, holding his hand, absolutely terrified at seeing him like this. Eventually, though, she went to stay with Kijin. Tsuzuki suspected it had a lot to do with Sohryu's unresponsive state.

The shinigami carefully pushed open one of the two large doors to Sohryu's inner chambers, and slipped quietly into the room. Like the room Touda was staying in, the curtains were drawn and no lamp was lit, the only light in the room creeping dimly past the heavy curtains.

"Tsuzuki…"

He spun around, facing Sohryu's bed and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dragon god leaning against the head board. "Sohryu… how long have you been up?" He strode over quickly, taking a seat on the side of the large bed.

"I cannot tell." He paused, watching Tsuzuki somehow regally despite his current state. "A while. Tsuzuki-"

"He's fine." Tsuzuki smiled, happy to deliver good news. Sohryu visibly relaxed. "He woke up a while before either of you. The healers say he should be back to normal… well, a lot faster than either you or Touda."

Silence reigned again before Sohryu finally spoke up. "He's gone, then?" Tsuzuki glanced away, nodding. In truth, the dragon hadn't needed the confirmation; his senses could tell just as easily that his Lord had vanished. He did not like the feeling at all. Confusion and betrayal sank as one into the pit of his stomach, but he let neither show. Despite Tsuzuki's lack of decorum, despite Sohryu's position, the shinigami was still his master and he would not lash out at him for doing the only thing that could be done. "…Tsuzuki." He sighed: the man just glanced at him and said nothing. "I gave you my power willingly-"

"You didn't know-"

"I did!" He winced, trying to relax his body and let his wounds settle down, but continued with the same stern voice. "I knew why you were asking and how much you needed and the consequences of giving it to you. I _knew_ and I agreed." Tsuzuki turned to look at him then, harsh blue eyes meeting repentant violet ones. Sohryu softened his voice. "You may not appreciate the protocol, Tsuzuki but you are my master: what you ask for will be given."

"You shouldn't have to… you don't have to! You have a choice, Sohryu! I'm not going to just use you!"

Sohryu regarded Tsuzuki calmly, though the outburst had brought the man closer and caused emotions to leap about between them. "I made that decision decades ago, Tsuzuki. That is why I protect you. That is why I answer when you call for me, or ask for aid." He normally wasn't one to say such things, was usually more reserved, but if he didn't clear things now… who knew the trouble unresolved problems could be in the near future?

Tsuzuki sighed, having no immediate response and bent over, putting his head on his arms currently folded on Sohryu's bed. "I just… I just don't know if I did the right thing."

"You cannot let your mind settle on that, Tsuzuki. Right now… we just have to deal with the repercussions of what did take place, right or not."

The shinigami looked up briefly, watching Sohryu over his folded arms. "Aren't you angry? Upset? I feel like I've betrayed you…"

"I am not angry with you." Sohryu sighed, and let himself slide back down, too tired to remain sitting much longer.

"… Because I'm your master?" Tsuzuki asked tentatively.

"Because you are you." There was more, but neither was particularly up to discussing it further.

-----

Tsuzuki didn't know what to do. Normally, he'd turn to his friends for comfort, but at the moment two were on a very complicated mission and another was _still_ stuck in a void… or something. Tsuzuki put his head in his hands. When his shinigami friends weren't available, or he just needed peace, he always went to Gensoukai. Right now Gensoukai was entirely unstable and two of his shikigami were in terrible condition due to something that was at least partially his fault. He needed time to think, to figure out… something. He sighed. Someone to talk to would be really useful.

"Tsuzuki! Here you are!" A white mass of fur and energy pounced on him without warning, making the shinigami tumble unceremoniously into the tree he had been walking past.

"Gyah! Byakko!" Tsuzuki managed, trying to move from beneath the excitable shikigami. "What was that for?" he whined.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! You weren't in Sohryu or Touda's rooms, you weren't with Kijin or Suzaku…" the tiger trailed off, frowning down at Tsuzuki. "You don't look good, Tsuzuki." Byakko pushed himself up and grabbed Tsuzuki's arm to help the shinigami to his feet.

"Eh, well..." Tsuzuki smiled tiredly at his old friend, "I just needed to think."

The frown deepened. "You mean brood." Byakko eyed his companion and then sighed and smiled a bit too. "Come on, you know you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Yeah, I…" the shinigami sighed and nodded, leaning back against the tree now, his smile slipping as he drifted back to his previous thoughts. "I just… don't know what to do. I feel like… like I did something wrong, Byakko. I hurt all of you and I never wanted to do that!"

Byakko's soft white tail curled around Tsuzuki's waist gently, causing the man to look back at him. "I thought so," he rumbled softly. "You didn't want to attack, but you did anyway… Tsuzuki, think about what made you do something you've never wanted to do: whatever you do, we know your reasons are always strong."

"I just…" the shinigami took a steadying breath, trying his best to sort through conflicting emotions. He had to be strong now. He had to be the protector, the pillar for his shikigami. Now, they needed him. "He hurt them. He hurt them all so much, Byakko, I could almost feel it!" Despite his resolve, Tsuzuki felt his strength drain as he wrapped his arms around his torso. The Emperor _had_ hurt them. His actions had deeply wounded and invaded some of the noblest creatures… some of the closest friends he had. He had to do _something_, he had wanted to but… Strong arms encircled him and he leaned into the embrace, burying his face in Byakko's shoulder, and holding his old companion close.

-----

"The healers say your powers have recovered well enough to take over the healing," Tsuzuki smiled gently as he relayed the message. "So it should only be another two days at most."

Gold eyes lifted their gaze from the bed and regarded him silently. Finally, Touda nodded in response and pushed a string of long-missed hair away from his face. "And you?"

"You should just be concerned with getting better, Touda," Tsuzuki half admonished, and half avoided the question.

The serpent just frowned. "It's been two days already and your partner has not returned. You are spending too much time worrying." Tsuzuki glanced at the blanket beneath him on the bed, instead of looking at his shikigami. "I am out of danger, and I am sure Sohryu is up and about by now despite you and every attendant's adamant attempts to ignore that topic entirely."

"What should I being doing then, Touda?" Tsuzuki almost whispered in response. "I've already done so much here… I'm… I'm afraid of doing something else. Who knows what could happen if I get involved again?"

"So you'll just leave us all here without any direction or help?"

"No! I-" Tsuzuki looked up in alarm, leaning forward slightly. "I would never-!"

Touda smirked. "I know. We all know, Tsuzuki. And there's still a lot more that needs to be done. I'm not told the details… but I'm sure you could find something if you asked."

Tsuzuki exhaled heavily and shifted his sitting position so he could lean against the headboard next to Touda. Of course Touda had no real idea about what was going on: even half healed and in a bed, he frightened the entire staff into silence without his limiter even in the general vicinity. It was one of the reasons the shinigami visited so often: if he didn't the serpent would just be left in solitude… again, and Tsuzuki had promised to free Touda from that a long time ago.

"You seemed really upset with him… the Emperor I mean." Tsuzuki finally said softly, and glanced to his right, not wanting to force Touda into telling him something he didn't want to, but at this point… he had to know. "What, exactly, did he do?"

Touda closed his eyes a moment and leaned back, sighing softly. It had only been a matter of time before Tsuzuki asked again, especially after the recent events. But it was precisely those events which made him unable to refuse the explanation anymore. Part of him didn't want to relive it, but he also knew he no longer had a choice in the matter. Beyond the simple reason that his master was expecting an answer this time, part of him also wanted to tell someone else. He opened his eyes.

"I'm sure the others told you repeatedly before they freed me exactly what my crimes were and why they had damned me to an eternity in that hell." He felt Tsuzuki shift next to him but remain silent. "I'm not going to tell you that I didn't spill the blood I was imprisoned for, so don't expect something so dramatic. I killed every single person I was accused of killing. I murdered them all. Some individually, some… the last ones in droves."

Touda's voice slipped into an emotionless tenor, his gaze locked on the far wall. "I probably disposed of more people than they could ever guess, because almost everything I did was at the direct order of the Emperor. None of my orders ever went through anyone else and they were always the missions no one else would take. I was less a general than a mere weapon, used when needed, disposed of when there was no more use for me." Emotion slowly crept back into his voice in the form of bitterness and anger long ago buried.

"In all of those wars… they were all over power or ill content, they were all the Emperor's fault if not directly, then indirectly. He sent me in once or twice to… whoever he decided was too opinionated or had too much power… murder them or someone close to them: something that would spark aggression on their behalf. No one ever found out and I never told anyone. His form of peace was one in which his word was first and last in all things. This was how he kept it."

"In the last war… I could not continue. I became weak. Kurikara turned, and I agreed, but this time it was an all out war that even I was needed at the front lines instead of behind them. We were approaching a lull… a stalemate. He came to me again, already knowing my thoughts, already sensing that my usefulness had run out. He gave me options… options I couldn't accept and… when I refused, it was the first time he took over."

"I was at my full strength: my prime, and blood lusting from anger he inspired. When I unconsciously fought his possession and subsequently beserked like I did with you… it was much more devastating. I have no memory of what happened to this day… but it is something anyone still alive could fill in for you. The Emperor left my mind when he realized I could not be controlled like that, but not before the damage was done… and so much of it. When I came to… I was not stable for quite some time. But it didn't matter… they had all seen what happened, I was sentenced and punished before I could put my mind back together."

"Touda…"

The shikigami just shook his head slightly. "There's nothing to be done for it now, Tsuzuki-"

"Don't pretend you don't care, Touda!" Tsuzuki grabbed the arm of his startled shikigami, making the other man look at him. "Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't care that they locked you up without giving you a chance to explain. Don't try to tell me you can't feel anything for all the people you killed. You yourself said you didn't want to do it and … and what you were imprisoned for wasn't your fault!"

"It doesn't change the fact that they're dead." Touda replied bluntly, for once not wanting to confront Tsuzuki. "Whether it was my intention or not… they are all still gone. You should understand that better than anyone else."

Tsuzuki gulped and hid his face against Touda's shoulder, hugging him as much as possible without aggravating any still mending wounds. "That doesn't… you still think about it, though. You still regret it, ne? I… I do understand, Touda, you know I do, but… but you can't just dwell on it forever. I know… well, I'm not the best person to be saying this am I?" He chuckled nervously, still not looking up. "But I… I hate knowing you're in pain, Touda. I mean, I hate it when anyone is in pain, but my friends especially. All of you are my close companions, and I don't want you to be so… sad. And maybe you more so because I can relate easier to that kind of guilt…"

Touda exhaled slowly, trying to regain control of the situation since his master had obviously lost all of it. Eventually he laid his free hand on Tsuzuki's back, and simply let the shinigami curl up against him. He knew it was more than what he had just said that made Tsuzuki so upset but he couldn't help but feel comforted by the man's reaction. It was a few minutes before either of them moved. Tsuzuki finally pulled back, wiping at his eyes rather furtively. Touda rolled his eyes lightly at the motion. "It's not like I haven't seen you cry before, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki chuckled roughly and sniffed once, "Yeah, I know… You should try it sometime you know… sometimes it helps." He gave a little smile at the end.

"I don't know if I can anymore," Touda balanced his words with a wry smirk.

"Mmm…" Suddenly Tsuzuki's features turned serious. "But Touda… you really should clear this up with the others-"

"No!"

The shinigami blinked back at the uncharacteristic outburst from his shikigami, truly at a loss. "…No? Why not? Don't you miss having your friends?"

Touda shifted uneasily, further confusing the poor man next to him. "Don't tell them, Tsuzuki-"

"Touda, I-"

"Promise me, Tsuzuki!" Touda's eyes flashed with emotion and Tsuzuki threw up his hands placatingly.

"I promise, I promise! I'm not going to tell a soul: it's your secret to share, Touda," Tsuzuki soothed, somewhat amazed that those simple words seemed to calm the fire serpent in a matter of moments. "But why?"

Touda sighed, looking more tired than Tsuzuki for a moment. "Because of the conditions… because of the options… Whether or not anyone would believe me aside… I betrayed them, Tsuzuki. I would rather not reopen old wounds. They all hate me for being a cold blooded murderer… I'd rather they didn't hate me for other reasons too."

-----

"… and there where four more by the Eastern gate over the course of the last two days as of a few hours ago," Suzaku finished with a frown. "We're trying our best to control the anomalies, but the only things they've responded to so far are intense amounts of power. Even at our level… that will be hard to keep up for long." She crossed her arms and glanced at the others.

Byakko's tail swung limply behind him, a would-be betrayer if his mood wasn't already obvious. "That's all that's worked on the ones in my area too." His gaze slid to the dragon lord seated only a few paces from him. "I don't know what else to try."

Elegant fingers messaged a sore temple, trying and failing to relieve a massive headache no doubt brought on from his energy reserves more than stress, though it seemed the later was catching up. Sohryu exhaled softly, regarding the papers in front of him, detailing the outbreak of … nothing. Actually, their evidence was still inconclusive as to exactly what this seemingly random "rips" were. They had started showing up before the entire current fiasco started, so none of the chaos present now could explain them, but he had been having a very bad feeling resting in the back of his mind nagging at him persistently since the anomalies had first formed. Now, on top of everything else, the frequency with which they were appearing was increasing dramatically and their resistance to being removed was increasing at a fraction of that rate. He had been planning on involving the Emperor in the investigation and resolution as he was at a complete loss, but that… was no longer an option. The dragon lord frowned at his papers, trying to draw his mind back to the topic at hand.

"Perhaps a larger meeting would be beneficial, hm?" Genbu tapped his cane on the floor and grinned at the other generals. "More minds would have more ideas."

"True as that may be, having too many unsettled minds in one area could cause more of a problem than a solution," Sohryu countered, straightening in his chair and lifting his gaze to regard the other three generals. "However, I can see that we will not be progressing at all on our own. Perhaps a larger, but still private meeting. There is no need to alarm the entire populace and the last thing we need at this moment is panic."

Genbu nodded agreeably. "Everyone directly in our services, the remaining eight of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and a few known minds: that's what you're thinking isn't it?"

Sohryu nodded and pushed himself into a standing position, "Which brings up another issue. There is still the matter of Touda-"

"What matter? He's still bed-ridden." Suzaku gave the impression of ruffling her feathers despite being in human form still.

"For now he is, yes, but he does not have a power limiter at the moment: it won't be long before he is fully healed. Out of respect for Tsuzuki, _all_ of his shikigami will be summoned to the council in addition to whatever capabilities they hold that would otherwise prove their worth in such a situation. My point remains that Touda will be asked to come as well. Tsuzuki will likely attend and I doubt Kurikara will simply sit this out. I'm told we can have the power limiter by tomorrow: hopefully this will eliminate at least one unpredictable source of problems for us. Additionally, so long as Hisoka remains in Kurikara's challenge, the longer time we have available without his full attention. We will need to be as efficient as possible in utilizing this time before something else happens. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how fast the council summons will be sent. Tomorrow morning if at all possible. Here. I'll have official summons drawn up, but you should tell anyone you would like to attend the when and where in case I do not cover them on my list. I will find Tsuzuki and inform him as well. All right?"

A quick nod from each member signaled the end of the meeting and within moments the other gods had exited the room in whatever manner befitted them. All say for a smaller wind shikigami, tail wrapped anxiously around his right leg. Sohryu raised an eyebrow in Byakko's general direction, awaiting whatever reason the other had stayed behind.

"Tsuzuki's not going to like that, you know," he finally announced.

Sohryu sighed and ran his fingers along the edge of his desk tiredly. "He doesn't have a choice in the matter: it was part of the bargain. You know that."

"A bargain with someone who he- who's not with us anymore." Byakko replied agitatedly. "What if he no longer finds a need to honor such a bargain?"

Deep blue eyes narrowed. "The Emperor may have had the final decision, but the conditions and the contract were drawn up and upheld by us as well and he would never break any compact with us."

"Two days ago I would have said he'd never challenge the Emperor." Byakko's eyes sought out and locked with Sohryu's, catching a flash of some emotion before the dragon expertly filed it away. "I don't doubt his loyalty to us is anything less than our loyalty to him. He proved himself to each of us, and proved the depth of his concern when he fought. Don't mistake his motives, Sohryu. All he wanted to do was protect us. Protect Touda and protect _you._"

"And all I am doing is trying to protect _him_, Byakko." Sohryu's gaze hardened with his expression and stance. "Tsuzuki will have to realize this. You should return home and prepare for tomorrow: it's going to be a long day."

With another meaningful glare, Byakko swept away into the breeze. Sohryu allowed himself to slip unhindered into his chair once more, dropping his head to his hands. His wounds still hurt and his power reserves were dreadfully low. His limbs shook with the strain of movement and stress of emotional and mental instability. Loss, crisis and injuries he could handle separately or in pairs, but the triple weight made him sag and strain. With a frustrated sigh, the proud shikigami rose to his feet once more, fully intent on finding Tsuzuki and informing him of what decisions had been made.

-----

Half an hour after Sohryu had begun questioning the need for a house to be so large he was more than convinced needless space should never be added _anywhere_. With sigh, Sohryu made one last check to make sure no one was around and leaned against the wall, trying to give his sore limbs a break.

"You could just ask Tenkuu for directions, you know."

Sohryu jerked into a standing position and spun around to glare at Touda, wondering when the serpent had managed to sneak up unnoticed. "What are you doing out of your bed?" He bit off in reply, drawing himself up regally.

"Walking." Touda smirked at Sohryu's obvious agitation at the short response. "I could ask the same of you, but I already assumed you were looking for Tsuzuki. It's really the only reason you'd freely come to this side of Tenkuu."

The dragon merely crossed his arms. "There is going to be a council held tomorrow morning at nine. Try not to be late."

Touda arched an eyebrow, and then lowered it with a nod. "I see." Then he smirked again, almost smiling. "It seems your query has found you instead."

Sohryu bit back a sharp reply and turned around in time to see Tsuzuki walk around the corner. The shinigami looked up and smiled at them, until the fact that the two shikigami were in such close vicinity dawned on him and he quickened his pace. "Is everything all right?" He inquired if a bit roughly.

The dragon inclined his head lightly and took a gracious step back from the serpent. "I was looking for you Tsuzuki. We are holding a council meeting tomorrow morning at nine and wish your presence."

Tsuzuki visibly relaxed and smiled again at the dragon shikigami. "Of course I'll come, Sohryu." Sohryu nodded and turned to leave, but Tsuzuki caught his shoulder lightly before he could go anywhere and stepped closer so he could keep his voice low. "And you should go back to bed soon, Sohryu. You're pushing yourself too much."

Sohryu's gaze slid to the man next to him, flickered back at the shikigami Tsuzuki had thankfully kept out of the conversation and returned to Tsuzuki's face. After a moment more he bowed his head ever so slightly and then continued on his way. Tsuzuki watched him until the dragon had disappeared down the hallway before turning back around to face Touda, arms crossed.

"I know, I know 'What are you doing out of bed?' right?" Touda sighed and cast his gaze down the hallway Sohryu had just walked through. He shook his head lightly and turned back to his room, slipping through the doors silently. With a heavy sigh, Tsuzuki followed.

-----

The council chamber was a wide, round room with a set of pedestal-like seats on the far wall surrounded by rows upon rows of chairs and benches, most of which were full of high ranking or well known shikigami. Sohryu sat at the middle pedestal presiding over the meeting with both Kijin and Genbu on hand to either side of him on separate pedestals. The remaining shikigami arranged themselves in an order of ranking only they could understand from the front of the room back. Tsuzuki was a little baffled by the resultant seating positions, but didn't comment, choosing to stay in the back next to Touda who had opted to remain standing by the back wall near the doors.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit, Touda?" His shinigami asked for the third time.

The serpent sighed and nodded again. "I am sure, Tsuzuki." His gaze remained locked on the dragon shikigami directly across the room from him. _Besides, I doubt I'll be standing here long…_ As he watched, a slim man in a white coat slid up next to Sohryu, grabbing the shikigami's attention for a moment to relay a message. Touda's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sohryu immediately glance back at him. He caught and held the gaze. Yes he knew, he understood.

Tsuzuki had missed the exchange apparently, "I wish they'd start the meeting already…" He half-whined in boredom.

Almost as he spoke, the room quieted down as if by some noiseless signal and people slid into their seats, ready to begin the discussion. Tsuzuki blinked, wondering what he had missed, but also threw his attention forward, ready to get on with it already. Sohryu drew his gaze across the entire assembled congregation for a measure of silence before he began.

"This meeting has been brought together to discuss a variety of events that have taken place recently. Some which a few of you may already be aware of, some which you may not have knowledge of, but all of which are integral to our safety and perhaps our survival." A few murmurs rose at the end of his statement, but a quick silencing gesture from the dragon lord killed them immediately. "Before we settle into the full weight of this council, I have been informed of the possible resolution for another issue has been completed and awaits implementation. I am sure you will all feel much better once it is performed, so I have asked that we finish this task now." His gaze fell on the back of the room once more and this time, he wasn't the only one who looked.

Tsuzuki glanced confusedly at Sohryu, unsure why everyone was looking in his direction… but then he remembered he wasn't the only person by the doors. He swiveled slightly, looking up at the serpent shikigami standing behind him, Touda's stance and hard gaze the only indicators he needed to figure out what was going on. He stood up and turned his gaze back to Sohryu. "You can't be serious about this, Sohryu!"

"I am completely serious, Tsuzuki." He made a short gesture and the men from before walked towards the back of the room, power limiter in hand. "He is still a danger to the people around him, and the contract still stands."

"He's not even finished healing!" Anger and sadness warred for control on Tsuzuki's visage.

"Will the limiter impede further healing in any life threatening manner?" Sohryu asked in a tone which was anything but questioning.

"No." The scientist with the limiter in hand answered immediately. "He has already healed beyond that stage. The limiter will slow the remaining process, but will not harm him." By now the man was right next to Tsuzuki. "Please move aside."

"This is wrong! You can't-" Tsuzuki was cut off by movement next to him, as Touda appeared next to him. He turned abruptly to face his shikigami.

"This argument is pointless." Touda announced dully, and pulled the limiter from the scientist's hands. The room filled with noise, magic instantly filling the air as the assembled shikigami prepared to defend themselves from any kind of outburst or explosion from the fire serpent. "We have more important matters to cover." The back and front of the visor met with a soft click no one heard. The room had filled with various gasps of shock from the simple action and then from what immediately followed. Touda's hair which had grown back to its normal length vanished in an instant burst of power, returning to its shortened length. The visor hummed loudly as Touda doubled over, losing his balance, caught shy of the floor by his worried master who hurriedly set Touda in a chair next to him.

"You said it wouldn't hurt him!" the shinigami yelled angrily at the scientist still near him.

"The limiter did not harm him; it merely rid Touda of the power he was using to buffet the pain and injuries. Now he has to deal with them normally since his power has returned to… manageable levels." Seeing his use had run out quickly, the scientist spun around and hurried back to his seat as far away from Touda and Tsuzuki as possible. Tsuzuki turned tear brimmed furious eyes on Sohryu.

Sohryu held his gaze for a moment before breaking eye contact and calling the assembly's attention back to him. Touda placed a calming hand on Tsuzuki's thigh and the shinigami sat back down tensely. "I can't believe he did that," he whispered angrily, turning a worried gaze to his shikigami.

"Probably just his way of getting back for my recent freedom," Touda commented dully, falling back into a normal sitting position with somewhat of a pained grimace.

"Nah, public humiliation's not his style."

Both men looked up in surprise; the unmistakable form of Kurikara stood haughtily next to the bench Tsuzuki and Touda had taken over the edge of. "How do you mean?" Tsuzuki finally ventured softly, aware that the meeting was proceeding without them.

"Hn, you know Sohryu. He's too private to do something so openly unless forced. His need to see the limiter in place probably won out over his need for privacy, that's all." Kurikara shrugged and looked over the assembled crowd. "What's all this for, eh? I didn't get an invitation, not that I'm surprised the cocky bastard didn't have one for me."

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest," Tsuzuki sighed and turned his gaze forward again. "But you didn't miss much…" After a moment's pause, he glanced hesitantly at Kurikara and asked, "Want to sit?" The sword spirit smirked rather coldly but took the offered seat and turned his attention to what was being discussed.

"… While the details are neither important nor abundant, the result of the conflicts has been the eradication of the Golden Emperor." Sohryu finished, tone and form emotionless. The reaction was anything but. Many of the shikigami present were unaware of the current situation… no reason they should be, as none of them ever had contact with the Emperor: that was normally left to Sohryu. But for the man they had been following all this time to suddenly be proclaimed dead… questions mounted with the noise level and for a moment it seemed as though the fair minded individuals gathered might slip into rather base reactions. "Everyone settle down- silence yourselves!" Sohryu ordered sharply, his power amplifying his voice as necessary.

"Be calm? You tell us the Emperor, _your_ lord, the one we have all loyally followed through four wars… who has forever maintained peace in this realm… is dead? You expect us to take this like idle chat over tea? Don't be ridiculous, Sohryu!" A lower ranking but nevertheless battle-proven wind shikigami spoke up.

The dragon lord entwined his fingers and set his cool gaze on the speaker. "I agree it is a shock to which we must adjust swiftly, but the severity of this is precisely the reason you were all called here… precisely the reason we, if no one else, need to remain calm and focused."

"Calm and focused… but on what? This is an act of war like no other! What of the murderer?" Sohryu cut in before the shikigami could continue.

"Nothing. This council was not formed to discuss them."

"We have been attacked: we must defend ourselves!"

"We will not be launching a counter-attack." The dragon lord stated levelly.

Murmuring and disbelief rose among the crowd. The wind shikigami seemed to be at a loss for words, but recovered quickly. "How can you… say that?"

"Fighting back is not an option we can consider at the moment." Sohryu offered in reply.

"Our Lord is _dead-_"

"I am quite aware of the state of our Lord, Zaneef. I was there. I watched him die. Do not think my decision in the matter was made so lightly. Suzaku was there, as was Byakko, and others; if you feel my statements are at all unsatisfactory you may make further inquiries to them. I know without a doubt that you will receive the same answer from all of them. The attack was directed solely at the Emperor and he was the one who initiated the fight with the opponent that eventually brought him down. None of the others present were attacked upon his death. There was no malice towards us as a nation and I will not have us hastily go to war when there is no aggression present, or are you so anxious for a repeat of our last catastrophe?" Sohryu's tone had taken on a noticeably chilly note and by the end Zaneef was more than glad to return to his seat without further comment.

"Aside from the situation surrounding his death, which is still being researched, we have worse problems that would keep us on defense no matter the circumstances. That is: we have been experiencing 'tears' for lack of a better term. These 'rips' appear in the form of a portal, wormhole or however else you wish to describe a floating mass of black chaos. Their nature, origin and intent are all unclear at the moment, but have been going on for some time now and are starting to increase in frequency and danger. A few people who have made contact with them ended up half way across Gensoukai and some have simply vanished.

"At this moment the only way we have of eliminating them is for those capable of such feats to force it into closure with sheer power alone. Even with our capabilities, we cannot keep this up forever. Originally, the public was not going to be involved in this, but since the Emperor is no longer available for consultation on the matter you were assembled here today. Every person present now has proven that they are in some way capable of handling this situation or aiding to its conclusion. Without a leader, we must organize ourselves, without someone behind us, we _must_ move forward."

Silence reigned in the room as the information sank in. Rikugou rose elegantly from his seat, two of his eyes open and blonde hair swaying lightly. "We have never agreed in affairs of the state, Sohryu, and I'm afraid I'll have to continue with that pattern. We are without the Emperor, true, but that does not force us to be leaderless. In fact, it frees us from conforming to the system he set into place. I do agree we should organize ourselves, but I believe it should be more of a re-organization based on capability rather than rank or power. Once that has been done, we will be able to face this threat together and more efficiently."

"I am not quite sure if you are questioning my capabilities or my authority in this matter, Rikugou. Which would you like addressed?" Sohryu rested a steely blue gaze solely on the younger shikigami, awaiting his reply.

"Neither," Rikugou answered instantly, not backing down from his proposal. "I am suggesting that due to our circumstances, and the knowledge of those assembled here, we be afforded the chance to choose who we would like to lead us in this and perhaps future endeavors."

The assembly shifted uneasily, whether they agreed or not, none of them wanted to be in the room if Rikugou and Sohryu suddenly started another war entirely. Silence stretched on uncomfortably as the dragon lord regarded Rikugou carefully. Finally, he turned his gaze back to the audience. "Does anyone wish to add?"

To everyone's surprise, Byakko was the next to stand. "I do." Sohryu shifted his gaze quizzically to the protector of the west, but allowed him the floor. "I can understand Rikugou's feelings, but I think they are ill-timed. When have any of us done something because the Emperor told us to? I do not think I would be far off if I say that only one person here can attest to this. However, every single one of us has done something because Sohryu instructed us to." Byakko glanced askance at Rikugou and then turned to face the crowd.

"Out of all the time we have followed the Emperor we have not lived, fought and died for _him_, we have done all those things to protect ourselves, to maintain peace. And we've rallied together it was never around the Emperor: it was around Sohryu. We have placed our trust in him time and time again. He has yet to lead us wrong. I'm not saying we should blindly follow him. Many of you here now have probably disagreed with him at some time or another… I know I have. Believe me; he can be stubborn beyond reason when he has his mind set on something…" He grinned cattishly, a fang poking out naturally and the gathering relaxed a bit.

"That's not my point, though. All this time we have listened to what he has said and done as he asked… and have been better for it. The last thing we need is division, the last thing we want are factions. We have trusted him this far… followed him this far: are you really ready to give all that up to someone untried at such a crucial time?" Warm brown eyes scanned the shikigami. "I know that when it comes down to it, I'd rather leave the decisions up to him, because I trust him to make the right ones." After a moment, he turned back to Sohryu with a smiled and added, "That's all."

"A good speech, though a little misplaced in spots," Kurikara commented quietly. Tsuzuki glanced at him curiously, but all the sword spirit added was, "Of course, the last thing we need is for Sohryu's ego to get even _more_ inflated."

"You say that… but you would not have chosen anyone else, given the chance." Touda countered, equally as quiet. All he got in return was a soft "hrumph". He smirked.

Sohryu watched Byakko for a long moment, face, actions and soon to be words not betraying a single emotion to anyone present. Finally, he turned to Rikugou and the remainder of the shikigami and spoke. "Then, out of respect for Rikugou's suggestion, I propose a vote. If you are in favor of determining someone else for my position make it known now." Silence reigned for well over a minute before Sohryu continued. "Very well, we shall continue on as we have in times past." Rikugou inclined his head briefly and slipped back into his chair without another word. "Let us return now to the topic at hand, which is how best to confront this new threat we face…"

-----

Sohryu lifted his eyes for a moment when one of the doors to one of the more secluded council chambers of Tenkuu opened. Kijin followed his father's suddenly averted gaze and smiled as he saw Tsuzuki enter. His father just sighed and placed the papers he had been looking at on his desk. "I will be a moment, Kijin, take care of this for me."

"Of course, father," came the easy if slightly confused answer.

The regal dragon lord swept across the room and over to another door, gesturing silently for Tsuzuki to join him, opening the door when the shinigami made to follow his lead. Once they were both comfortably within the confines of a smaller, more private room, Sohryu turned to face Tsuzuki again, for once unable to read the shinigami's expression. "I assume you've wanted to have some words with me for a while now," he offered tightly.

"… I was impressed with how you ran the meeting," Tsuzuki answered, smiling briefly. "Do you think you have a good plan now?"

Sohryu frowned lightly but replied, "It is better than what we had before, I trust we will have better in time. It is nearly nightfall after only our first meeting and everyone has already dug in for a long campaign." When Tsuzuki didn't immediately reply, he added, "However, you and I both know you did not come here just to say that."

"No… I didn't." Tsuzuki sighed. "You shouldn't have done that to him, Sohryu."

"I understand your feelings in the matter, Tsuzuki. Understand that I am only trying to protect those whose lives depend on my vigilance. That includes the people of Gensoukai as much as it includes you."

"He didn't have his limiter for two days and nothing happened, Sohryu!"

"I admit the timing was not as I would have liked it-" Sohryu began, but was cut off before he could finish.

"It should not have happened! The reason he berserked at all is because of the Emperor trying to control him, Sohryu, you know that. You were there! He saved your son from the same thing!" Tsuzuki stepped forward, his emotions finally moving beyond something he could control.

"The Emperor is not the only factor in my decision, Tsuzuki, he wasn't imprisoned for losing control; he was imprisoned for the murder of thousands of people." Sohryu tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, hoping that somehow it would influence Tsuzuki's mood. "The bargain of his freedom was firstly that he would wear the limiter and secondly that he would be bound to your will. He accepted both of these conditions-"

"You make it sound like he had a choice in the matter. Eternal hell or eternal servitude, I didn't want either of that! He doesn't deserve either of that!"

"Those were the choices, Tsuzuki and he accepted them. Regardless of your opinions concerning his choices the final decision on which path to take was his and he chose the one in which he would wear the limiter." Sohryu found his voice rising slightly, as much as he tried to keep it in check.

"The circumstances have changed, Sohryu." Tsuzuki countered defensively.

"How? Because you killed the Emperor?" Sohryu snapped finally, unable to reign in his stressed emotions any longer.

Tsuzuki's entire demeanor changed in a second. Anger drained out of his stance and features, replaced by a darker, deeper emotion. "…You lied to me before… when I asked you about this… you said it didn't matter, but it matters a lot to you, doesn't it? What are you trying to hide so badly, Sohryu?" He moved even closer, the dragon lord not backing out of the close proximity, rather holding his ground against the shinigami.

"I am hiding nothing from you, Tsuzuki. I-"

"You're lying again. Why can't you just tell me the truth? … Why don't I have your trust by now?" The look of distress on Tsuzuki's features was increasing swiftly.

Sohryu backpedaled in his mind, trying to salvage the situation. "Tsuzuki… I am just trying to perform my duties as your shikigami and you're making it increasingly difficult to protect you in any manner-"

"Duties again? Is that all any of this means to you, Sohryu?" Tsuzuki nearly whispered.

"Tsuzuki-"

"Because if it is, you should tell me now… maybe… maybe it was a mistake to beat your challenge…"

"Tsuzuki!" Alarm raced through him. He had known the man would be upset with him, but he didn't think it would ever come to that! It was his duty, yes, and he hadn't originally been particularly fond of it. In fact, in the beginning he had outright despised it, but Tsuzuki had managed to worm his way into his life… had become a warm presence sometimes surpassing even the company of his children. He never had been one to display emotions freely, and Tsuzuki had explicitly forbade any of the normal forms of conduct right from the start, so the dragon lord had had very few ways to express the warmth of the bond he felt between them. Still though… he had thought Tsuzuki knew that.

Apparently, though, his silence caused by racing thoughts and emotions hadn't gone unnoticed by the shinigami, though the reason was entirely misconstrued. "… I'm sorry, Sohryu." The dragon shikigami swung his gaze back to Tsuzuki's just as the other man made to turn and leave. "I won't waste your time anymore."

He's leaving… he's going to… Sohryu's eyes widened. "Tsuzuki!" He stepped forward as the shinigami stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, Sohryu…" He whispered again, and then opened the door. The shikigami stared at the door as Tsuzuki stepped resolutely through it. No… He wanted to move, to say something but he was stuck, for once immobilized in shock and fear. The great Dragon God of the East taken down again by a mere human, but this time there was no calm assurance or soft violet gaze to rest his nerves… Sohryu put his hand on a table and used it guide him swiftly to a chair.

After a few minutes passed, soft, hesitant footsteps approached the still opened doorway. Sohryu looked up but didn't have the will to stand or otherwise hide his state as masterfully as he had in the previous days. The footsteps paused briefly and then Kijin quietly entered the room, eyes widening at the sight of a still very shell shocked dragon lord. "… Father?" He made to step in quickly, but halted part way, unsure.

Sohryu slowly sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. The last thing he needed was for his own son to have such a worried face aimed at him. At the same time, though… "He left."

Kijin blinked, trying to translate the statement. "He…" His eyes widened suddenly as something clicked into place. "Tsuzuki… abandoned you?" He gasped out, desperately wanting his father to prove him wrong but all he got in return was a short nod of the head. "You… he can't… Tsuzuki would never seriously abandon any of us, no matter how upset he is!"

Sohryu placed his hands on the arms of his chair, and pushed himself to his feet. "Kijin, I need you to look over things here for a while longer." Kijin nodded dully. "I… don't know when I'll be back." A slight change in his stance and facial features, and Sohryu slid into determination like an old coat and swept out of the room.

"Take me to Tsuzuki." He announced the moment he was out of the inner chambers. Tenkuu rumbled softly, but said nothing, instead using carpets, tapestries and various other implements to guide the lord to his destination. Sohryu placed his hand gently on the wall in a sign of thanks and followed the slight changes in the hallways as they lead him across the breadth of Tenkuu and back to his own wing, which could only mean… Sohryu paused by his own door: which could only mean Tsuzuki had gone back to Touda.

His left hand curled into a fist against the wall. Could he still confront Tsuzuki with that serpent in attendance? The thought came unbidden to his mind that despite their drastically different histories, it had not been Touda who lost Tsuzuki's trust, but him. Sohryu glared down the hall, feeling his bond with Tsuzuki further deteriorate the longer he waited and made his decision. His long strides took him to the offending door within seconds. Tenkuu's subtle instructions confirmed his suspicions when they guided the dragon to the very room he didn't want to visit but had already resolved to enter.

The door opened easily, and Sohryu slipped through the small opening before he could convince himself not to. He turned as he entered, closing the door softly and taking a moment to steal himself. Both occupants of the room were quite aware of his presence by now, though neither had said anything. Sohryu turned back around, eyes readjusting to the dim light of the room as his gaze settled on Tsuzuki already seated at Touda's side. From the looks of it, the two had been talking already, and Sohryu couldn't help wondering what about.

"Tsuzuki…" he breathed and drew himself up straighter. "… I don't believe we were able to finish our conversation." Sohryu stepped away from the door and walked with sure strides deeper into the room so that he came closer to the bed and its two residents. Tsuzuki's features had darkened considerably and he turned his head to stare down at the bed. Sohryu took another second to strengthen his resolve a bit as he felt the bond break down more. "Things passed between us that should not have-"

"No. I heard you, Sohryu," the shinigami interrupted, "I heard what you meant and you said what you felt."

"…Perhaps that is true, but it still remains that it should not have been said. I-" Sohryu began to recover his argument, only to be stopped again.

"It would have been said at some point." Tsuzuki lifted his gaze, but didn't look at Sohryu. "Perhaps it's better this way."

The strength of their bond weakened considerably, threatening to fail at any moment. A rush of panic filled the proud dragon lord and he looked for the first time to the other occupant of the room. Touda caught his gaze and held it for a moment, somehow understanding the complicated plea and with all the societal grace Sohryu would not have afforded the serpent were their roles reversed… looked away.

Sohryu rolled up the remaining scraps of his pride and stuffed them somewhere they might actually do him some good someday and dropped to his knees beside Tsuzuki's chair. "I wish to apologize, master. My words harmed you as was their intent… an intent they never should have had. I understand your feelings…" Closing his eyes, the proud dragon lord bent forward, touching his forehead to the floor. "I beg you do not sever our bond."

"S-Sohryu!" Tsuzuki jerked out of his chair, pushing it back. "No… Sohryu don't…!" His distress mounting, the shinigami shoved the chair out of his way and hastily crouched next to the folded shikigami.

"Please Tsuzuki… I beg you: do not break our bond." Sohryu recognized that he was shaking, but it didn't really matter to him at the moment. All he wanted was to feel his bond full and warm again. The soft feeling and gentle warmth that bond provided gave him peace when he could have none… made him whole. He could not lose that now…

"Stop, Sohryu. Get up… get up please! Don't bow! I never want that, Sohryu, never! You are my friend, not my servant: I will never see you that way!" Tsuzuki frantically grabbed the still submissive shikigami, pulling him out of the unnecessary kowtow and into a firm hug. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Sohryu, I never thought… I never meant to hurt you…"

The bond flared back into existence, and Sohryu felt himself relax against Tsuzuki, as it filled him with warmth once more. His eyes glazed over slightly, the strain he'd put his body through and the extent of his emotional turmoil peaking as the new emotions flooded him. It was almost enough to undo him. He drew a shuddering breath, trying to still his shaking and bring his mind into focus again.

Tsuzuki looked up when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, meeting the blocked gaze of his other shikigami. "You need to let him lay down, Tsuzuki."

The shinigami looked back at the dragon in his arms, finally seeing what Touda had been able to feel since the other shikigami had entered the room. "Sohryu…"

Holding back a wince, Touda slid out of his bed. "He needs a few minutes first, Tsuzuki. He's energy's too erratic. Come on… if you can stand, I'll help you with him."

Tsuzuki nodded and with a determined frown, pulled the dragon lord up with him as he stood. Touda caught him as he swayed and gently but firmly helped guide Sohryu on to the bed. He kept his hand on the dragon's arm a moment longer, feeling out his power and trying to rein it in a bit, but shook his head and moved away. "You'll have to, or he will on his own, but it's more than I can handle right now. Just give him a few minutes. That kind of shock can be very dangerous but he's controlling it well."

"What kind of shock?" The shinigami wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but kept a worried gaze on Sohryu.

Touda shook his head lightly and moved away from the bed. "First, he's physically just barely better off than I am-" At Tsuzuki's confused look, the serpent decided to elaborate. "He was forced to heal from Kurikara's attack before we even started fighting, then he showed up half way through the battle hardly healed and blocked that attack, remember? Then he stayed and healed Kijin and lastly, when you asked for our power, he gave it. Doesn't that seem a little straining to you?"

"I knew it was a lot… but he seemed… I mean, he was walking around and holding meetings…"

Touda sighed. "Do you remember what the scientists said when I put the limiter on and nearly collapsed?"

Tsuzuki's expression darkened considerably, but he nodded anyway. "Yes, he said that the power you were using to buffet your wounds and the pain had been taken away and that's what caused… but Sohryu still has all his power."

"Yes, Tsuzuki, but he has been draining it ridiculously attempting to run things since yesterday on top of trying to heal, and trying to replenish his power which was all but completely used up by the time the battle was over. Then the entire fiasco that just happened… eh, you don't even understand that, do you?" The shinigami winced slightly, glancing back at Sohryu. "Why am I explaining this? Why didn't anyone else tell you this?"

"Please just explain it, Touda, whatever it is… I want to know why it did this to him." Tsuzuki glanced back at the serpent now practically on the other side of the room, standing by the windows.

"When you defeat a shikigami's challenge, they create a bond between them and you. It is an extension of us: connecting shinigami and shikigami until the shinigami breaks it or the shikigami is destroyed. We can't break the bond, Tsuzuki, only you can. Only we can create it and only you can break it. With bad masters, this bond can be a bane, but with good ones…" He looked back at Tsuzuki, "it is something we never want taken away.

"Your words and actions from before began breaking that bond, Tsuzuki. Rather drastically and quickly if Sohryu's actions are any indication. Considering his current state, my guess is that he was pouring everything he had into maintaining that bond from his end if you wouldn't from yours."

Tsuzuki's eyes brimmed with tears. "I… did all that? I can't believe I hurt him like that! I just… I thought… he was never happy I beat him, I thought maybe I shouldn't have… maybe I made a mistake…" He sank back into his chair, head in his hands.

"Tsuzuki! The bond wouldn't be formed if we didn't think you were worthy of it!" Touda raised his voice half in exasperation, half in anger. "Don't you understand that yet? You have more than proved yourself to every one of us: that is why we defend you. That is why the bond is there, and that is why we keep it strong!"

"And what about you, Touda?" Tsuzuki's eyes slid sideways to watch the serpent's response.

For a moment, Touda wasn't immediately certain what Tsuzuki was talking about. "What about me?"

"You never tested me."

The serpent shikigami crossed his arms and faced his master directly. "And what makes you think you have not met and surpassed my requirements?"

"You were in prison, Touda-"

"And how did you know I was there? I'm sure no one mentioned my name." Touda pressed.

"N-no, they didn't-" Tsuzuki stumbled over his words, sitting up.

"And how did you find me? I'm sure Tenkuu didn't give you directions and I know no one else would."

"I-I don't… I didn't ask anyone-"

"Exactly." The shinigami gave him a quizzical look. "Tsuzuki… what made you look… what did you follow to find me?"

"I…" Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "I thought I heard something… someone. It sounded like someone was calling to me."

Touda just nodded. "It's one of the oldest laws, Tsuzuki: power calls to power, especially powers so similar to each other. It wouldn't have happened if your strength was not greater than mine. That's why there was no doubt in my mind when you found me that I would pledge myself to you no matter what the conditions were."

Tsuzuki blushed deeply at the blunt statement. He looked back at Sohryu and then slowly stood up, turning to Touda again. "You should tell him, you know."

"Tsuzuki, we already discussed this-"

"It's not right, Touda! That massacre was completely out of character, wasn't it?"

"Tsuzuki-"

"Wasn't it!" Tsuzuki stepped closer.

"Yes it was!" Touda glared back at the shinigami as well as the visor allowed. "But that doesn't-"

"Did they ask you?" Tsuzuki continued to press, moving closer still.

Touda instinctively took a step back from his rapidly advancing master. "I was completely unstable, Tsuzuki, there was no way they could-"

"So you go and murder thousands of people out of the blue for the first time ever and despite never having done anything remotely like that in the past, no one bothered to ask you why!" Tsuzuki was beside himself in disbelief.

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed them all!" The serpent lashed out verbally, straightening himself to fully face Tsuzuki.

"No, it doesn't, but you're punishing yourself enough for everyone, Touda." The shinigami sighed, his gaze going soft.

"You forgive yourself your past and I will forgive myself mine, Tsuzuki." Touda answered icily.

Tsuzuki winced lightly, but pressed onward, determined to do _something_ right during his stay. "You should tell him, Touda."

"Tsuzuki, this isn't the time for this-"

"How else are you going to resolve this?"

"Tsuzuki-"

"One way or the other… the truth needs to come out."

"He's up." The serpent cast his veiled gaze across the room. Tsuzuki followed Touda's gaze, looking back over his shoulder to see Sohryu sitting up in the bed, taking a moment to balance himself.

"Sohryu!" Fight momentarily forgotten, Tsuzuki spun around and bolted back to his bedside post. "Are you okay?" He flitted worriedly, afraid of hurting his shikigami more but at the same time wanting some kind of confirmation on his health.

The dragon god's gaze slid sideways a moment before he made a slight gesture of fatigue by placing his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes. Tsuzuki drew closer and Sohryu gave a small smile for his sake. "I am better, Tsuzuki, thank you."

"I'm sorry, Sohryu… I-I didn't realize…" Tsuzuki shook his head lightly, clearing his thoughts. "I'm honored to have all of you as my friends… no matter what."

Sohryu lifted his head, blue eyes meeting violet ones and felt something in him tug ever so gently. Softly, he answered, "Yes, I know… we all know." He paused a minute, dropping his gaze with a thoughtful frown, unsure of the words he needed. "Tsuzuki…" Again his eyes slid sideways, and then lifted up to meet Tsuzuki's still rather anxious ones. Sohryu sighed and his features softened just slightly, his demeanor indicating a change in what he was going to say. "Thank you."

Violet eyes blinked, the shinigami uncertain just what meaning his cryptic shikigami had placed in those words. A smile shortly found its way to his face, however, and he nodded lightly. "You're welcome." He chuckled softly and added, "Just relax a little bit, okay?"

"Tsuzuki…"

"You should take the rest of the day off, get to bed early… ne?"

Faced with Tsuzuki's disarming warmth and his own fatigue, Sohryu could only agree. "Of course… I should be leaving now anyway." Before any protests could be made, the dragon lord turned and slid off the bed and into a standing position in one fluid movement.

"Are… you sure you can back to your room all right?" Tsuzuki asked anxiously, moving around the bed to the side Sohryu was on.

"I'm sure I shall persevere." Sohryu answered wryly.

"… If you're sure." Tsuzuki eyed him carefully.

"I am sure, Tsuzuki. Thank you."

There it was again: that odd show of appreciation that was obviously much more than what he could grasp, but Tsuzuki just nodded again and let Sohryu pass into the hallway without much more fuss. With the dragon it was always a careful mix of worry, propriety, and a million other things that made Tsuzuki's head spin just thinking of the implication of every one of his moves in the dragon lord's presence. It was hard to believe Sohryu could live like that, but at the same time, it was one of the qualities he really admired about the proud lord.

-----

Sohryu paused outside the doors to the guest chambers that had been inadvertently leant to the fire serpent and regarded the rug with a burdened stare. He'd come around almost at the beginning of Touda and Tsuzuki's argument. The raised voices had initially alarmed him into snapping out of his daze, but the discussion was obviously private, and so he had remained silent. Part of him insisted he should have moved sooner, but the rest was heavily contemplating the words and what they could possibly mean. He looked up and started forward again.

Perhaps it was time he finally placed trust in Tsuzuki's actions and insight… the man seemed capable of understanding and deciphering things no one else would find at first glance. At the moment, though, he wasn't sure precisely what that insight was. Tsuzuki had wanted him to return to his chambers early tonight and with the current state of his energy and body, Sohryu was more than ready to agree. With a rather grim expression, he resolved to leave tomorrow in the hands of the other guardians and allow himself the rest he more than needed. Rest could be granted as easily from a pile of books as from hours of sleep, after all.

-----

Rikugou closed two sets of eyes and leaned back in his chair. The stars were oddly chaotic lately. It was beginning to hurt just to watch them let alone decipher their patterns. The bits he could get were so specific, though… could that really be true? A little voice inside him whispered that he never translated the sky wrong when he could read the whole statement. It was just so hard to comprehend, though… And worse of all: there was no definite translation on the one part he sorely needed to figure out. It was as if someone had drawn a curtain between him and the possible futures planted in the cosmic chart spread above him. He sighed: only time would tell… no matter how powerfully curious or worried he became.


	3. Echoes of the Past

**Chapter:** Echoes of the Past  
**Pairing/Character/s:** Sohryu, Touda, Tsuzuki, Suzaku, Kurikara, Kijin, Tenkou, various others.  
**Disclaimer:** The author holds no license of nor makes claims to any of the characters, concepts, or story the above originated from in any way. The characters are used without permission of the original creator for the sake of entertainment only. No profit is gained from the writing found hereafter, nor any personal credit taken for the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original story used. All situations below, unless otherwise stated, have no bearing on the creator's original work, and are solely the creation of the author based on personal interpretation of the above mentioned works or are parodies exempted from copyright laws. It is the responsibility of the reader to observe all warnings before proceeding to the fiction below, as it may contain any number of situations, themes, ideas, views, or lifestyles not suitable for those under the age of 18 or which may be contrary or offensive to the beliefs of some. In the event that the following is the author's original work, or contains an original character, the author holds the copy write and should be contacted before either is used or distributed in any way. All questions and comments concerning the written work or otherwise can be made directly to the author.  
**Warning/s:** Spoilers, but if you've made it this far, you already knew that.  
**Word Count: ** ?  
**Summary:** The understanding of curent problems creates paths that breach topics long since left on the wayside of time.  
**Author's Note: ** I write too much Bleach, yes, I know. But here's chapter three anyway Enjoy!

**Echoes of the Past**  
_"We can draw lessons from the past, but we cannot live in it."_  
_- Lyndon B. Johnson_

Sohryu closed the book with a sigh and looked up, his eyes met by the spines of many more books fortifying his desk. It certainly would have been much easier if all the knowledge in these tomes, scrolls, books, journals and loose papers had been transferred over to electronic storage… or if he knew what he was looking for in the first place. Never one to shrink back in the face of a challenge, the dragon lord had rolled up his sleeves and begun digging through the deepest reaches of the library. Like so much of Gensoukai, Tenkuu was a strange dichotomy of ancient and modern: it's archaic library matched by the elaborate computer system running alongside. Although most of the inhabitants that lived outside of Tenkuu used little in the way of modern technology, they certainly were adaptable… unlike so many of their leaders.

The dragon lord frowned and glanced over two crisp pieces of paper recently covered in his elegant scrawl. One related in meticulous detail each event leading up to, during and immediately proceeding the four previous wars, while the other contained incomplete timelines of Touda's movements for the same timeframe. If Tsuzuki couldn't tell him, and Touda refused to, then he would figure it out on his own. Taking the paper marked in data, Sohryu scribbled in a note towards the beginning of the page about the murder of the opposing faction's leader before regarding both parchments with an even, thoughtful gaze.

All the timelines were intended to provide were prompts for his memories , since he had lived through the events; had felt and fought in every conflict. He could distinctly remember the rise in tensions between the Emperor and those loyal to him and those who disagreed with his tactics. He didn't enjoy recounting those times, and this certainly was not the most helpful for his supposed goal of resting. It was rather hard to take an objective look at everything, but the ability to do so despite all other factors was one Sohryu had cultivated over his many years in charge of the masses.

And it was with that frame of mind that he noticed the beginning of the trail. During the first war those in dissention were not rallied together until the very day war broke loose across Gensoukai… yet it was that very day that they had lost their leader. In his younger days, Sohryu had attributed the death to a fanatic on his side of the dispute merely overreacting or even some kind of political maneuvering. The faction had unified under the banner of death. His eyes slid to the paper concerning Touda's information… Five days before and two days after the war began, his notes proclaimed "Unaccounted For" in deep black letters. With a small frown, Sohryu pulled out one book he was very familiar with: his own journal, or at least the one he had kept during those years, and sifted through the pages until he found the date he was looking for.

… _Despite the overwhelming and unforeseen attack, we were able to fortify Tenkuu and force the faction beyond city lines. …. Even with all the tensions aroused during the past months all out war was never even a conjecture. They seemed to come to the conclusion swiftly enough, though, for the moment their leader fell, they raised arms against our lord: something Yako would never have condoned in life…_

Sohryu stopped reading and looked back at his timelines. Perhaps he could discount it as a coincidence if it had only occurred once, perhaps but… a week before the beginning of the second war, to the day after it began, his own script proclaimed "Unaccounted For" in sweeping letters across the timeline of Touda's movements while on the paper concerning the timeframe of the war, many tidy notes relayed the gruesome details of the mass murder of the enemy leader's entire clan. It had been a short war, waged by an insane shikigami and her zealots, but it decimated the landscape and took the lives of thousands of innocents caught in the cross fire. The official documents on the matter concluded that Niran had been driven into a murderous rage upon finding her mate with another, and the subsequent destruction of her family and entire clan the fault of the madness that settled into her shocked mind. Sohryu could easily call the image of the young wind shikigami to his mind… never the ruthless, insane general that led her armies to nothing but destruction, but the kind spirit who had peacefully led the Hirogane clan for hundreds of years prior to their complete eradication. Although… another part of his mind tugged impatiently towards the memory of their peaceful coexistence with humans and the Hirogane clan's infamous strategies for using loopholes to avoid the full weight of the Emperor's law.

Sensing another headache and large amount of emotional stress looming larger the more he read, Sohryu stood up and pushed himself away from the desk. Despite his intent to leave the theories at his desk while he found lunch he couldn't help wondering that if… just if what he was slowly piecing together was impossibly true… what role had he played and what was the true reason Touda was so adamant he never find out in spite of all of Tsuzuki's imploring?

-----

"Tsuzuki!" Kijin looked up from the papers he'd been reading in time to see his sister quite literally pounce the surprised shinigami. Said shinigami landed ungracefully on his butt, arms full of an overly excited dragon. Kijin chuckled.

"Hey there princess," Tsuzuki smiled brightly and gave her a hug. "What're you up to?"

Tenkou pushed herself back to her feet in front of Tsuzuki. "You've been hiding lately! It's not fair," she pouted cutely; "I wanted to see you too!"

Smile still easily in place, Tsuzuki moved to his feet but crouched down so he was still at Tenkou's height. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy lately, Tenkou, you wouldn't believe how stubborn your father can be," he joked.

Tenkou giggled, sending a furtive glance at Kijin. "Father's always like that." She beamed at Tsuzuki, "He wants to be strong for us."

With a light sigh, Kijin tucked the papers under his arm, and stepped in before Tenkou said much more, glancing down the hallway a bit before turning his light smile to Tsuzuki. "How are you doing now, Tsuzuki? Still busy?"

"Eh-" Tsuzuki rose to his normal height, hand behind his head. "Well, just out for a walk with Touda, really."

Kijin blinked, and looked behind Tsuzuki again, noticing form the first time the dark form of the fire shikigami leaning against the wall, arms crossed, gaze hidden by the ever-present visor. "Ah." He recovered quickly, though, and turned his attention back to Tsuzuki. "We'll leave you to your walk, then: I need to get these papers to the council room to keep things moving-"

Tsuzuki furrowed his brow slightly, "Isn't that your father's job?"

The young dragon gave a real smile then, and answered, "He's been in his room all day, Tsuzuki."

"What-"

"Resting." Kijin clarified. "Like you asked him to." Tsuzuki just looked at him incredulously, a look so dumbfounded it brought chuckles from both dragons.

"He listens to you, Tsuzuki!" Tenkou giggled. "You should close your mouth before your face gets stuck like that." Tsuzuki's jaw snapped shut.

"Ahh… I'm glad…" He stammered a bit embarrassedly, hand back behind his head self-consciously.

"Come on, Tenkou," Kijin guided gently and began walking again, shortly passing a servant headed in the opposite direction. She gave him a short bow without breaking her step.

But the quietness of the hall broke again with a flurry of excited flames. "Tsuzuki!"

The shinigami braced himself for another tackle, but cracked an eye open at the hallway in the direction Kijin had just come from and was met instead with the frantically waving form of Suzaku. He let his defense down a little, curious.

"Tsuzuki! We did it!" She was beside him in the next second, excited embers dancing around her feet absently as she gave him a big hug.

"Did what?" Tsuzuki managed, if a bit muffled, while trying to stay on his feet.

"We found him, Tsuzuki! We found Hisoka!"

Violet eyes widened and Suzaku was at an arm's length in an instant. "Where? Where did you find him? Where is he now!"

"This way, come on!" Suzaku nearly crowed, turning around and dragging Tsuzuki down the hallway by his arm. Not that he particularly minded, of course.

A soft touch on his arm drew Touda's vision from the disappearing form of his master to the gentle form of a servant. He arched an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

"Lord Sohryu has requested your presence, sir," she explained quietly. At Touda's continued silence she prompted gently, "Now, if at all possible."

Touda tilted his head slightly, regarding the small woman for a moment as he thought about the strange request. "Where?"

The woman looked away, "I am to take you to him if that is all right."

"… Then lead."

----

Sohryu looked up as the door to his personal chambers opened, allowing only the slim form of a serpent shikigami through before they were closed again. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to this, but a feeling of accomplishment stirred in him when Touda's gaze met with his. Mistrust and wariness crackled between them, one settled in familiar surroundings, and the other just barely in the room. Touda crossed his arms and for once Sohryu wished he could track the other's eyes through the visor. Finally, he sat up a bit straighter and gestured lightly for Touda to walk away from the doors a bit.

"I assume Suzaku found Tsuzuki, since he is not with you."

Touda frowned and quickly halved the distance between them. "Just as you intended. What is this about, Sohryu?" Unseen, the shikigami's serpentine eyes scanned the book covered desk, catching the titles on some, and the age in others. He fisted his right hand to keep from tensing up too noticeably.

Centuries of meetings and interrogations had taught Sohryu how to gauge the reactions of people fairly easily. Even without being able to see Touda's full expression, he could tell the serpent had already figured out what this meeting was about… and didn't like it one bit. "Many things have been left unexplained… far too many," he began, eyes never leaving Touda as he spoke. "I think it's time we fixed that."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in the past, Sohryu?" Touda crossed his arms again. "You were never too concerned with it before. What does it matter, after all?" The malice in his tone did not slip out, rather he willed it.

Sohryu's expression changed slightly, darkening as he replied. "One way or the other… the truth needs to come out." Touda tensed completely.

"You were listening-"

"You disagree?" Sohryu cut in mid-growl. "What is it you're guarding? It's certainly not the Emperor's honor-" even without a direct view of Touda's eyes, he could tell the fire shikigami's gaze had intensified at that. Sohryu frowned again. "You were never one to defend it, Touda." The snake made no move to refute the point, so he continued to press. "What do you hide? Are you afraid I won't accept the facts you've told Tsuzuki?"

"Since when did you ever accept facts that went against your beliefs, Sohryu?" Touda bit out caustically.

The dragon lord narrowed his eyes, ire raised. "Even if I don't like it, I can't ignore what facts the case presents. But until such a time as my beliefs have been disproved, I will remain loyal to them." He glowered, continuing. "Loyalty." The word was spelled out as though to a child."It may be a foreign concept to you..."

"_Loyalty_!" Touda uncrossed his arms angrily, fisting both hands as they swung down. "What would you know about loyalties I've held? All you know about me is what the Emperor told you!" His gaze burned. "Every loyalty I've had, we have shared, Sohryu."

"And the thousands of people you _murdered_? You held loyalty to them?" Sohryu snapped back, voice raised but not quite yelling. "All the ones who were loyal to our Emperor, like I... you held that loyalty, Touda?"

"I served the Emperor just as closely as Tsuzuki-"

"Then I should expect betrayal again?"

"He betrayed _me_, Sohryu, not the reverse!" Touda growled, trying to calm himself down. Furiously pointing at the desk between them, he continued, "You've done the research, you are aware of the facts. You know what happened with your own son, you were there when he was finally destroyed! Are you so blind? What more do you need from me?"

Blue eyes simmered angrily across the desk, but Sohryu made no move to repeat Touda's angry gestures. "The facts? Every war began with death, Touda, why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have my theories. You are here to tell me the truth of it."

Touda closed the remaining distance, placing his hands on the edge of the desk and leered across it at the infuriating dragon lord. "Would you even believe me if I told you?"

"You can continue to fantasize about your unfair persecution all you like, but that's all it is. My duty is to discover the truth, and you are certainly not assisting me with your sophomoric behavior."

"The truth? You and the rest believed in my guilt readily enough, back then."

"Is that why you never bothered clearing your name since you were freed?" Sohryu parried, maintaining his calm demeanor despite the tension.

"I killed and tortured the entire Hirogane clan in front of Niran before the start of the second war. I broke her sanity and intentionally sent her on a path of crazed bloodshed." Touda said flatly. "Do you believe that, Sohryu?"

The harsh words spoken so easily made Sohryu clench his jaw before he could reply in kind. Instead, he managed to answer with, "Would you tell Tsuzuki that was the truth?"

"I would and have answered every one of Tsuzuki's questions." Touda hissed back.

"Then I trust Tsuzuki's judgement." Sohryu locked his piercing gaze with Touda's hidden one. "At one time I would have believed you without reassurance. Do you have any idea what kind of suffering your actions caused?"

"I am not without _eyes_, Sohryu."

"At least in equivalence to the pain you caused innocent people is the suffering of those who held faith in you, Touda. We relied on your strength and when it was most needed… you failed. Sometimes it is necessary to kill someone so that others may live; I don't believe either of us disagrees with that. If your actions were based on this concept, why is it you seem to regret them? Regret stems from guilt, after all. If your conscious was clear you would feel neither. Rather, you are burdened with your past. At the same time, though, you have not attempted to rectify it. Is your blood really so cold?"

"I am a creature of death, Sohryu," Touda growled lowly, "my power brings destruction, my fire breeds death. My nature cannot be changed, only my will moved. In all things until now my will has been _forced_."

"What is it you're fighting for? This land has always sought peace, but you were never a zealot of such ideals. Is it freedom then? Yet, you claim your will until now has been forced, and you refuse time and again to bring resolution to these mysteries. So which is it? Neither?" The dragon lord pushed.

"Freedom." The answer was immediate. "Peace without freedom is nothing but a prison. That was how the Emperor ruled, and I chose a long time ago to no longer be apart of that. I do not regret living through everything that happened – everything that I did – because it allowed me to live to finally be able to stop him. Kurikara does not regret it, I won't let Tsuzuki regret it, and eventually you'll understand why I submit to your chains. Those are my beliefs. Will you, as the Emperor once did, try to take away my freedom of mind as well, Sohryu?"

A long silence grew between them as Sohryu considered the other man before finally replying, "There will be a private hearing in two days time: your presence is expected. Will I have to send for you?"

"I'll come. Whatever it is you're after, you'll have. One way or another."

-----

If it had been Tsuzuki's choice he would have "swept" into the room, but since it was Suzaku's they "burst" into the room. If he had really cared, he would have noticed that said "burst" nearly unhinged the doors and almost gave four servants a heart attack. But neither thing, nor anything else for that matter, was as important as the sole occupant of the large bed in the center of the room.

"…Hisoka…"

The already rather shaken healers and servants hastily scrambled out of the shinigami's path. Even the Guardian of the South ceased her over-enthused dragging and stepped aside to allow Tsuzuki to approach the bed under his own power. None of this ever reached his mind, though, as it was still processing Hisoka's current state which was unfavorable to say the least. The healers had already done what they could on a scramble: bandaging what they could see, setting what they couldn't. Not to say they weren't good at their trade, just that they weren't quite sure how to approach someone who, while suffering from a few major injuries, remained dead to the world because of reasons no one could identify.

Tsuzuki sank down on the mattress, reaching out hesitantly before gently brushing the golden hair out of his partner's eyes. The red runes of his curse poked out from under the bandages as if defiantly staking claim on the boy. Tsuzuki ignored them and leaned closer. His vision was far too blurry anyway. A closer ear revealed a strong heartbeat and easily drawn breath. The shinigami's body sagged in his relief and he turned to watch Hisoka's sleeping form.

"Hisoka…?" He frowned worriedly, wiped at his own eyes and moved closer. "Hisoka?" The boy's injuries were bad, certainly, and perhaps exhaustion would keep him down for a while… but hadn't it been a while since they found him…? Tsuzuki sat up and turned around to face the rest of the room. "How did you find him?"

"One of my scouting parties found him in the desert earlier today," Suzaku explained, moving closer to Tsuzuki. "They brought him back to my place, someone there recognized him and sent him here and notified me. That was a few hours ago, though, and they said he hasn't so much as batted an eyelash the entire time." She wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's shoulder. "But don't worry, Tsuzuki, between all the talented people here we'll bring him around, you'll see."

Tsuzuki leaned against his shikigami, letting her soothe his nerves at least a little bit. "At least he's back…" He whispered, eyes sill locked on the young boy lying still as death on the bed. The healers crept forward again, setting to work figuring out what condition their patient suffered from.

"That'll never work."

The healers leapt back again, most of them shocked, all of them ready to flee upon seeing the room's newest occupant. Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder, slightly surprised to see the sword spirit. "Kurikara…?"

"I told you before: I'm not letting any one interfere with my challenge." Kurikara shot back, striding over to the bed. "You're all fools if you think it would be anything as simple as a physical one."

Tsuzuki pulled out of Suzaku's protective hold and intercepted the sword spirit on his way to the bed. "What did you do to Hisoka?"

Kurikara raised an eyebrow, "'bout time you got some backbone." Before Tsuzuki could react, the sword shikigami had moved behind him and next to the bed. Kurikara reached out and touched Hisoka's forehead. "Get up."

Eyelids twitched, fingers stirred, eyelashes fluttered and a small groan escaped Hisoka's lips before he opened his eyes again. His right hand came up instinctively, shielding his unused eyes from the bright light of the room. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki moved closer, only to be held back by a strong arm.

"If you do anything to that boy-"

"I told you not to interrupt!" Kurikara barked before Suzaku could finish her threat.

Hisoka blinked in confusion, and slowly sat up, wincing when he found the various wounds in his body. He caught Tsuzuki's worried gaze and sat up a bit straighter before continuing his appraisal of the room, his gaze eventually falling on Kurikara and staying there. In the ensuing silence Kurikara smirked. "You're a quicker learner than your partner at any rate."

"Well?" Hisoka offered gruffly.

"I've decided to help you." Kurikara announced with a roguish grin. The remainder of the room stared. "You just better get some more friends fast, because I'm only helping you when I want to help you, got it?"

Hisoka shared a complicated gaze with the shikigami for a moment and then nodded. Next thing he knew, he was being crushed against his partner's more than ruffled clothing. "Tsuzuki! Ow! Hey! What're you doing! Can't you see I'm injured!"

Tsuzuki loosened his hold and let Hisoka sit back up, but didn't let go of him. "Don't ever do something like that again, Hisoka! You scared me to death! I thought… I thought-"

"Well, you were wrong," Hisoka rolled his eyes at Tsuzuki, not missing the waves of relieved convern splashing clear over his mental barriers with a vengeance. Tsuzuki pulled him close again, this time careful of his injuries but at the same time holding him tightly. He had to admit: it felt pretty good. Relaxing ever so lightly, Hisoka let himself lean into Tsuzuki's relieved embrace.

Touda closed the door after Kurikara left the room unnoticed. "You're taking a Shinigami?" he asked, watching the door rather than the man the comment had been directed at.

Kurikara paused, not bothering to turn around. "We're not done yet, snake." He tilted his head up as if watching the sky through the vaulted ceiling rising high above him. "He survived just barely, but not by strength, so I will help him, but not as his shikigami. Nothing is that black and white."

Touda looked at the ground, still half upset over the conversation he'd just had. Of course, now his power was abysmally low because he had used it to move to Tsuzuki rather than take the time to find him. Both things made him irritable and vague words of warning certainly weren't going to help his mood. He opened the door again and walked in without as much as a backward glance.

Suzaku's eyes locked on him the moment he entered the room, but instead of attacking him she just crossed her arms and gave him a hard glare before returning to her vigil of the two young men on the bed. Touda remained in the back of the room, his gaze also held by the shinigami. The was no love between him and the boy, at least he didn't care for him beyond Tsuzuki's desire to protect the young man.For his own part, Hisoka made it quite clear he did not appreciate the serpent shikigami in the least. All the same… the kid looked pretty beaten, and Tsuzuki was allowing himself a rare moment of real emotion. It would only be a matter of time – Touda sighed.

Hisoka made sure to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't remember how many people were watching. He hurt. A lot. His body was screaming at him dispite how he simply remained in his current position. His curse thrummed annoyingly on his skin as his mind raced to rebuild his vastly depleted barriers. Quite simply, he was exhausted. "Tsuzuki."

The other man blinked back relieved tears so his partner wouldn't see and looked down at Hisoka. "Hm?"

"Can we go back to Meifu?" Hisoka half-asked, looking away.

Tsuzuki paused a moment and then rubbed Hisoka's back lightly. "Yeah… we can."

-----

The wind blew gently about the gardens of Tenkuu, paying no mind to the speed of its inhabitants as they scribbled down notes, folded laundry and cooked food just a little bit quicker. It kicked up loose flower petals despite the lack of children to be entertained by such things,and, it ruffled hair far too short to be played with. Touda kept his gaze downcast, only acknowledging the wind by watching it bend the grass in front of him. Surrounded by full bushes and flowers in full bloom, all the glory of Gensoukai laid out like a gracious carpet around Tenkuu, all he could do was give attention to the simplest part.

He shifted slightly, re-crossing his arms, and looked up at the branches of the tree he was leaning against. The sun poked through in spots, illuminating he leaves with false halos. That's all light ever was anyway, just an illusion… a powerful one: one that trapped people and bred traitorous hope. There was no reason for him to be this deeply in thought: just look at what happened the last time he'd made a decision after a long consultation with himself! It was one of the perks in having others above you, in charge: they made the decisions, you just had to follow. It had been a blessing after being left alone for five hundred years. A soft voice to guide him; to direct him. His only interest lay with that voice, nothing else. Even after he was freed, he hadn't given a damn about the state of Gensoukai, though he knew what was going on as well as any of the other generals. He hadn't had any personal interest in the politics the rest of Tsuzuki's shikigami seemed so caught up in. He would just wait for Tsuzuki's needs, and in between, he simply lived. Away from Tenkuu, away from almost everyone else, in a small village forgotten by nearly all of Gensoukai.

But it couldn't last. It hadn't before and there was no reason it would now. Eventually his mind caught up with him and here he was again: back under some tree, staring up at the leaves as if waiting for the answer to all of his problems to fall out of its boughs. It never happened so easily, though, not for him. Tsuzuki had taken Hisoka back to Meifu yesterday and would presumably be staying a while, no doubt having to explain the entire situation while at the same time keeping an eye on his partner. Touda couldn't help checking his bond with Tsuzuki every few minutes; just to make sure he wasn't too bad off. The strength and type of bond between shikigami and shinigami depended on the related party's power levels and similarity to one another For the fire serpent, it had been a very deep, strong connection, owing not only to his and Tsuzuki's vast power and the similarity in their nature, but also to Tsuzuki's empathy and Touda's need for stability at the time. As such, he'd always been able to more closely monitor his master than the others. It wasn't anything terribly detailed, but if Tsuzuki's emotions ever spiked so high (or low, as circumstances might dictate) that his power reacted… Touda would feel the echo.

Thankfully, all the snake shikigami could sense from Tsuzuki's end was the usual dormant pool of energy. Someday, he had vowed long ago, he would talk to Tsuzuki about that. If things kept going at the pace they were, though, it'd be sooner rather than later. Touda sighed, his mind kept wandering. He had no doubtthat the hearing Sohryu had scheduled for tomorrow morning had been put together after he knew Hisoka was back. It had been made obvious during their last meeting that the dragon had purposely called for Touda when he knew Tsuzuki would be otherwise occupied and that he intended to keep the shinigami out of the proceedings. He'd known since he walked into the god's chambers, but at the same time hadn't said anything to Tsuzuki about it. There would surely be more than just Sohryu at the hearing, of that he had no doubt, but it still felt like something personal between the two of them.

It was true that they had worked together before: technically Sohryu was in charge of all Gensoukai, which meant that Touda had inevitably worked for him, and while they hadn't been the best of friends, there had been a feeling of mutual respect between them. To some extent, it was still there. The serpent shikigami could still remember the first time they had met. Not only had it been his introduction to the leader of his nation, but also the first time he had ever met another with power to rival his: his first contact with a god. The title was debatable according to some, but the utter power he'd felt within the dragon lord was as unmistakable then as it was now. And power wasn't a stagnant thing: it grew as you did, it aged as you did and it matured as you did. For all of them it had only increased throughout the ages, but the power of the gods was something incredible from the beginning. Not only in Sohryu, but also Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu: anyone with that title debatable or not, held it for that very reason.

But even in the beginning he had always been given similar standing. He had been deployed as a high general just as the rest of them. The respect he had for the person capable of running all of Gensoukai had been returned. Touda closed his eyes.

"_At least in equivalence to the pain you caused innocent people is the suffering of those who held faith in you, Touda. We relied on your strength and when it was most needed… you failed._"

Touda slid down the side of the tree, bending his knees as he sat on the ground and put his head on his arms. Sohryu may not have thought he'd gotten anywhere the day before, but his words had stayed with the serpent . The dragon lord was never one to misplace words: everything he said was carefully weighed beforehand. He had wanted the phrase to make an impact and Touda was loath to admit that it had. There had been trust… how long had it been since he betrayed that trust? Since his power had failed him? Since he had failed all of them?

He just couldn't do it anymore. Touda exhaled heavily, letting the breeze cool his skin and empty his mind. _Is this how it is? Will I always have a limit? Will I always surrender when I meet it?_ A wry smirk twisted his lips. No, that wasn't it. Tsuzuki had just been right. It was time… He lived for that man, didn't he? Why was it taking him so long to follow his will? As much as he knew and understood Tsuzuki, the same could be said the other way. The shinigami was just right. The time for secrets was past. Well then… the serpent lifted his head, and leaned back again to enjoy the brilliant spring day.


	4. The Ungarded Truth

**Chapter:** The Unguarded Truth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Character/s:** Sohryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Touda, Rikugou, Erel  
**Disclaimer:** The author holds no license of nor makes claims to any of the characters, concepts, or story the above originated from in any way. The characters are used without permission of the original creator for the sake of entertainment only. No profit is gained from the writing found hereafter, nor any personal credit taken for the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original story used. All situations below, unless otherwise stated, have no bearing on the creator's original work, and are solely the creation of the author based on personal interpretation of the above mentioned works or are parodies exempted from copyright laws. It is the responsibility of the reader to observe all warnings before proceeding to the fiction below, as it may contain any number of situations, themes, ideas, views, or lifestyles not suitable for those under the age of 18 or which may be contrary or offensive to the beliefs of some. In the event that the following is the author's original work, or contains an original character, the author holds the copy write and should be contacted before either is used or distributed in any way. All questions and comments concerning the written work or otherwise can be made directly to the author.  
**Warning/s:** Beware the new character.  
**Word Count: **5,267  
**Summary:** Sohryu holds a trial, Suzaku gives Tenkuu a few scorch marks and Touda finds that faith came through in the end.  
**Author's Note: **This is my personal interpretation of Gensoukai's history and Touda's personal involvement. It's never stated canonically exactly what happened, so I'm merely drawing from what's there and running with it. _Also, to those of you who took the time to review: thank you so much, your comments are very much appreciated!_

**The Unguarded Truth**  
"_You can't separate peace from freedom  
because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom."  
- Malcolm X_

"Private" had been Sohryu's choice of words, but even still, Touda hadn't quite expected such a small, secluded chamber to be used. Still, it was adequate for describing the square, stark room. It was as elegant as the rest of Tenkuu: hard wood floors and complicated carvings etched into the walls and support columns with a large table opposite the door, seats on each wall and one in the middle. The scene strongly reminded him of darker inquisition chambers from earlier times, but the serpent forcibly pushed that image from his mind as he strode into the room.

Seated at the table across from him were all four guardians; Sohryu regal and collected, Suzaku looking serious if slightly agitated, Genbu with his normal bland and unreadable expression and Byakko who, though collected, definitely seemed the most off kilter out of those assembled. Only one of the remaining chairs was taken, filled by Rikugou's slim frame. Touda inclined his head towards the table of guardians as he entered and took the only seat that could be his. Private indeed.

Sohryu began as expected. "This hearing has been called into session to reopen the case of the fire serpent Touda, concerning his past and present actions for and against the people of Gensoukai." He drew a breath. "New information has been brought to light which will now be brought into account." Blue eyes gazed intently at the shikigami in the center of the room. "Perhaps mysteries long since forgotten shall be unraveled."

Touda kept a calm façade in place and steadily returned Sohryu's pointed gaze. He was still unsure about the reasoning for this and his predictions all led down darker roads. While the fire serpent was sure he wouldn't be executed or returned to prison, as both actions would directly infringe upon Tsuzuki's right to his fate… anything aside from that was fair game. Sohryu would get what he was looking for… whatever it was.

The leader of Gensoukai adjusted a few papers on the desk in front of him. "I will begin, if there are any objections or additional questions, they will be asked at such a time as they are meaningful. To ascertain the validity of all statements made during these proceedings, Rikugou will maintain a continuous scan. If such a time comes when this becomes too draining, we will recess and return when he is capable of continuing. Are there any objections?" Though Sohryu paused and regarded each of the other three assembled gods individually to allow them time to speak. None did and from the looks of it, they were all more than willing to follow his lead. No doubt, Sohryu had not revealed any of his information to them beforehand, so they really couldn't have an opinion one way or the other.

When the silence became decisive, Sohryu gestured for the diviner to begin. Rikugou closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his earlier encounter with Touda's mind. He used the moment to steel himself before standing and taking his place in front, but off to the side of Touda. The fire serpent allowed his power to recede gently as all three pairs of eyes opened and focused on him. Rikugou looked both slightly relieved and mildly confused at the gesture, but didn't address it.

"What do you see, Rikugou?" Sohryu began.

"His mind is stable and clear," came the soft answer. Soft, due to the amount of concentration he was maintaining. Touda really didn't mind the quiet man's presence, passively allowing Rikugou to continue.

Sohryu turned his attention back to Touda. "The original accusations shall be addressed first. Hundreds of people including all those in attendance today witnessed you indiscriminately murder nearly five thousand people on both sides of battle as well as those in surrounding towns and villages, including half of Tenkuu. Do you deny this?"

"No."

"Will you present us with your account of the events?"

"No."

"He doesn't need to." Suzaku added, eyes narrowed.

Sohryu held up his hand for silence. "Why do you refuse?"

"I have no recollection of the event." Touda answered evenly.

"Rikugou?" Sohryu asked, forestalling any outbursts from the other gods at the blunt proclamation.

The astrologer looked rather confused. "He… is being truthful."

"Is there something else?"

"… The memory is not just suppressed…" He focused harder on Touda and tried to find the right words. "When a person cannot remember something, either they are blocked from the memory because of an outside force, or they have suppressed it within themselves. The memory here is both suppressed and hidden: it feels foreign somehow."

Byakko shared a curious look with Suzaku, but Genbu spoke before either of them could. "Do you know a possible reason for this?"

"… It would imply possession at the time the memory was formed, or at least, that there was another entity present." Rikugou answered levelly, despite his obvious confusion.

"Would that also imply that Touda was not entirely in control of his actions at the time of his crime?" Sohryu continued on, unfazed.

Rikugou looked uneasy, "It could…"

Suzaku flared up from the other end of the table, her fist hitting the wood solidly as she leaned forward, eyes flashing. "Was he or wasn't he, Rikugou? We all saw the destruction and chaos he caused, but..." She hesitated, realizing what this all meant. "But you don't have to be in your right mind to do that. Was he unaware, or could he have stopped himself? Did he make the decision or did someone else!"

"No one made the decision." Rikugou took a steadying breath, already deep in the darkness of Touda's mind, undoing centuries of repression and outside influence. He was having a hard time explaining what he saw and felt. Touda shuddered, but otherwise didn't let himself react. "There is anger and intent to harm, but it's not directed at the people he killed… it's directed at someone else the entire time. He's only in charge of his reactions so much as a sleeping person is aware. As if you had been attacked and instinctively lashed out-"

"That is good enough." Sohryu instructed, and Rikugou relaxed a bit, immediately pulling away from the chilling memory. Blue eyes regarded the silent form of the serpent shikigami again. "During the recent battle, you drew the Emperor out of Kijin and into yourself, in order to trap him. How did you know it was him?"

"Kurikara figured it out before I did when he was battling your son after my limiter was destroyed. Tsuzuki explained as much during the battle." Touda replied blandly.

"And what happened when your limiter was destroyed?" Sohryu pressed.

Touda pressed his lips into a thin line, clearly not liking where the line of questioning was leading. "I lost control"

"Due to the return of your powers?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"The Emperor attempted to manipulate me, and I instinctively fought back." The serpent glanced at Rikugou, but he seemed to be holding up well again.

"Instinctively?" Byakko asked before Sohryu could continue his questions. "You've experienced this sort of thing before?"

Touda almost evaded the question, but with Rikugou touching his mind... He sighed, not liking where this conversation was heading. "A few times."

Sohryu's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate. You claim the Emperor has controlled you before?"

"He entered my mind and attempted control three times: first before the mass murders, secondly after Kurikara broke my limiter and again after I forced him from Kijin." Touda clarified, glancing at the wind god. Byakko sat back, looking down the table at Sohryu.

"Rikugou?" Sohryu prompted, not returning anyone's gaze.

"He is being truthful. Those memories are intact," the astrologer confirmed.

The dragon god turned his attention to Touda once again. "Are you claiming that each of these attacks caused you to lose control of your actions?"

"No." Even Sohryu raised an eyebrow at that. "I am _telling_ _you_ that each of the attacks disoriented me and that while the aggression my part was intended, the target was the Emperor, not those I killed or hurt," Touda elucidated.

"His memories verify that." Rikugou added immediately.

"But if he was vulnerable to that and couldn't consciously fight back, how did he hold the Emperor in after he attacked Kijin?" Suzaku demanded.

The question wasn't directed at him, but Touda answered it anyway. "Tsuzuki. Both times it was Tsuzuki who stabilized me, brought me back to myself and allowed me to fight. If you need to verify that you can ask him.

"I don't know the full details of our bonds with Tsuzuki any more than the rest of you, but from what I can recall of both the times he stabilized me..." He trailed off, collecting his thoughts. "Tsuzuki's power is very similar to my own, allowing our powers to blend easily... When Tsuzuki drew all our powers into himself, I could feel him resonating with me. His already incredible capacity became inconceivable. Otherwise, how else do we explain what he did to the Emperor?"

Sohryu let that sink in before carrying on. "Are there any further questions before I continue?" The curious looks he received from the other gods confirmed Touda's suspicions that they had not been fully briefed beforehand. Outside he remained calm, but inside he was beginning to worry about exactly what Sohryu planned to accomplish with his remaining arsenal of questions. Touda hadn't expected to be believed so easily. He had thought the dragon would rather go to the grave before conceding the truth of the matter. "Very well. Touda. Why did the Emperor find it necessary to control you the first time?"

The serpent shikigami could only glare at the exceedingly intrusive question. "I can only assume it was because I was no longer of use to him."

"And why do you think that was?" Sohryu pressed.

"I told him I would not do his dirty work any longer. I could no longer perform as he wished, nor did I agree with his totalitarian rule. When he became aware of my thoughts, he gave me options, none of which I could accept, and then attempted to force my will." Touda growled lowly.

"What work did you perform by his word?" Sohryu's voice was calm, his expression a perfect mask, but it was exactly that emotionless perfection that proved exactly how much the facts were getting to him.

"You have the list, or would you rather hear me say it?" Touda challenged.

"Answer the question, Touda."

The serpent sat up straighter and looked at Rikugou levelly. "For your sake, retreat to the outermost layer you need to do your job." He turned his gaze back to the assembled gods, drawing a steadying breath before beginning. "In the years before the wars, I was mandated to cull those in opposition to the Emperor's rule from the population. Three hundred and sixty two people died by my hand during that time."

Rikugou swayed, but caught himself, quickly retreating as previously instructed. Touda plowed on, heedless. "Before the first war I was ordered to murder Yako Shiono and did so at the height of his power. The reports say his body was found by a river, splayed from throat to groin, heavily burnt and badly mangled. The speculated cause of death was shock and the severity of his burns. The actual cause was a simple break of the neck. The rest was merely theatrics meant to confuse and anger. Both men with him died as well, though there is no record as they were just local villagers and assumed to have died during the following war.

Since killing during war does not seem to be worthy of criminal status, I will not include those descriptions. Prior to the second war every member of the Hirogane Clan died. The official reports claim this was done all in one night, but in truth, it took me several days to break Niran's sanity. She was a very strong woman, and did not weaken until the third day I spent torturing-"

"Enough!" Suzaku's outburst was accompanied the booming smash of her hands angrily connecting with the table as she burst into a standing position. "How can you… how can you say those things without any emotion! I could have forgiven an unintentional disaster, but these were intentional, planned – don't you have any heart at all!" The proud fire god shook in her anger, flames licking her body and tears forming at the emotional overload.

"What would you have me do, Suzaku?" Touda replied coldly. "I killed all of them, yes. It was an order. Would any of you… could any of you have refused if he had ordered you to do the same?"

Suzaku faltered, but picked up again just as quickly. "If you don't feel anything for that, it makes you no different than a cold blooded murderer."

"You feel for those you cut down in battle?" the serpent parried icily. When she didn't respond, he pushed on. "I realized what I was being used for could not go on. Do you understand that? You think I do not care? The entire reason I turned on the Emperor is because I ­_do_ care. I did not fight my prison, I did not fight the limiter and I will not fight whatever the outcome here is. I will not separate myself from my actions as those who fight for the 'right thing' or the 'truth' or 'justice' do.

"I do not run from death. I cause it. I understand it. I did not run from the prison you made me. I caused it. It is hard for me to remember a time when killing was not a part of my life, nor secrecy instinctive. You want me to cry for them? Do you expect me to beg forgiveness? I will do neither. I understand their pain, but I only envy their deaths. You will never be able to understand that, Suzaku.

"I broke the laws of this nation, but at the bidding of its ruler. Does that exempt me? They are still dead. I cannot change that." He swept his gaze across the assembled gods, finally landing on Sohryu again. "I swore to protect and serve, and I have done so only to be labeled a criminal, ridiculed and punished. Have you ever wondered why I never fought any of it?" The dragon lord actually seemed a bit unprepared for Touda's words, which only spurred the serpent onwards.

"You asked me if I preferred peace or freedom, and my answer is exactly the reason I have not fought you in any of this. I believe in freedom. The freedom to live, to make mistakes, to teach, learn and die. I had more faith in all of you than any of you ever held in me, because you can shape the freedom of others. That trust was broken when the Emperor last spoke to me. But he is gone now and you have to make your own decisions. So I believe in your new freedom. Whatever it is you want from this trial… I hope you found it."

Rikugou sat down with a muffled 'thump', closing all his eyes as he tried to collect himself. Suzaku looked like she wanted to be angry but was still processing and trying to logically sort through everything just said. Genbu and Byakko shared a look before turning their gaze to Sohryu. Silence continued to cloy in the small room as the dragon god kept his intense blue eyes locked with hidden gold ones.

Finally, Sohryu sat back and adjusted his papers again. "In light of the new information found and brought to light during these proceedings, the additional total of seven hundred and forty eight murders will be added to the list of accusations." Touda narrowed his eyes and clenched a fist, dropping this gaze to the table instead of the people sitting at it. "However, any act of aggression against an established enemy of Gensoukai is considered to be in defense of the Emperor and nation. As it was the Emperor who established such things, all seven hundred and forty eight of those kills, sanctioned by the Emperor or performed during war are hereby struck from the record."

Touda looked up abruptly, and watched Sohryu stand. "Additionally," the dragon god continued, "murder, by law, requires intent. Touda's actions five hundred years ago lacked such intent, therefore responsibility for the subsequent deaths incurred as a direct result of his efforts defend himself inevitably falls to his attacker. Thus I hereby grant Touda a full pardon for all previous charges."

"You can't be serious-" Suzaku started, wide-eyed, but Sohryu raised his hand for silence and moved around the desk to face a very stunned Touda.

"As such, the remainder of your sentence is terminated and you are fully reinstated in rank and name. Furthermore…" Touda pulled back instinctively when Sohryu reached towards him, but only forestalled the contact, "… nullifying the punishment voids the conditions of your commutation." With two soft clicks, the visor came off.

Touda blinked, eyes adjusting slowly to the light in the room. Soft gasps rose as his hair grew out once more in a single flourish of power, his claws seeming to warp and shift, becoming more deadly. His golden eyes regarded the man standing over him.

"Your freedom is returned, Divine Commander Touda." Sohryu stepped back, watching the serpent shikigami for a moment before continuing. "Your previous chambers shall be reopened and summons will be sent there later today when a post has been found. This hearing is hereby concluded."

No one moved.

Finally, Touda raised his head again, gazing intently at Sohryu, as if waiting for the dragon to take it all back. Sohryu merely stepped back and eventually broke the gaze, turning to the other gods. As if that was the signal, they burst into a flurry of motion, Suzaku and Byakko speaking tumultuously. Even Genbu looked less serene. Touda paid attention to none of it. His power was back… and this time it wouldn't be taken away again. He was whole and … free. How long… no, had he ever really been free before? The serpent shikigami felt himself smile for the first time in ages. A relieved, heartfelt smile that seemed to help drain adrenaline he hadn't realized he'd had.

He stood up, eyes trailing the entirety of the room as he tried to ground himself. Tsuzuki had been right… His eyes fixed upon Sohryu's back, the dragon god conversing shortly with a rather agitated Guardian of the South. Of all the things… of all the people… Touda relaxed. Just a little, though. Perhaps his first impression was correct after all. Without wasting another moment, he turned and left the room, feeling the many pairs of eyes on his back as he exited but not caring.

-----

"Didn't I tell you not to push yourself?" Genbu grumbled amiably as he crouched down next to his supposed student. "You need to listen to me ­_sometimes_, you know."

"… I don't believe it. I read it… it happened… but I don't believe it." Rikugou rambled, all but one pair of eyes closed, staring at Touda's retreating form as he simply left.

Genbu frowned, drawing his bushy eyebrows down as he considered Rikugou's words. "What did you read?"

"They said Sohryu would willingly release an ancient darkness upon the world… The boy would bring calamity, the darkness would be released and then… I couldn't read anything else, but something is going to happen because of it." Rikugou slumped back against the table.

"Something already happened," Genbu noted.

"Something _else_, idiot." Rikugou grumbled halfheartedly.

-----

The overly stressed creaks and groans along the hallways leading to his old chambers showed Tenkuu's opinion of his release, but Touda couldn't really care less at the moment. He was free. His power flowed in waves through him: he thrummed with energy. Instinctively, he reached out to the bond he shared with Tsuzuki and nearly tripped over himself in shock. What had once been nothing more than a tunnel between powers had morphed into a wide open connection between entities. Still walking, he tentatively pulled back from the bond, mentally grounding himself. He'd have to take care of it later.

He shook his head lightly and turned the corner to his wing, noting the immediate change in lighting from bright to quite dim. Touda paused at one end of the hallway, feeling the ancient air surround him and the sensation of corridors long since abandoned wash over him. Slowly, he moved forward again, passing two doors before setting his hand on a doorknob. The room at the end of the hall. A door he hadn't seen in over five hundred years… An entrance to a past he thought would never again be brought to life. He turned the doorknob and walked in.

The air was stale; what little light there was crept in through half drawn drapes. Touda moved farther in, noting the dust he raised from the unused carpet, sensing he had disrupted a profound stillness. This was less a room than a grave. Candles had melted themselves into pools and small stubs, and papers lay scattered on his desk, an ancient ink well and pen hardly distinguishable from the layer of dust that coated them. It was as if the room hadn't changed from the moment he'd left it well over five hundred years ago. He reached out, gently touching the old paper, only to whirl around abruptly when he felt a presence in his doorway.

"Ah! Please excuse me!" A young woman took a sudden step back, pale blue eyes widening. "I didn't think anyone would be here yet. I-"

Touda's golden eyes narrowed on the newcomer, and he moved forward. "Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness; I should have introduced myself first. My name is Erel: I was just recently placed in charge of these quarters." She bowed low, long silver hair falling over her shoulders.

Touda smirked dryly. "This must be your first promotion if you were placed in charge of such a man's den."

Erel straightened, looking curiously at Touda. "Pardon my asking… but are you the lord these rooms belong to?"

"I am."

She smiled and bobbed another quick bow, "Then I am pleased to be in your service, lord. Should I come back later?"

"Do you know who I am, Erel?" Touda inquired softly.

"… I'm afraid I wasn't given your name…" she replied, still smiling gently, "It was only minutes ago that my assignment was changed and all they said was that the lord of these chambers had returned and he would want them properly straightened out… Was this wrong?"

"My name is Touda," he answered, gauging her reaction carefully. When none came, he added, "I prefer it when people use my name." She nodded. Touda sighed, deciding that if she didn't already know, it was probably better if she didn't find out. That was behind him now, right? "And you weren't wrong. I only just arrived."

"Ah!" She brightened again; stepping in. "Then let me help you settle in! I have some fresh candles, sheets and such in the hallway…" Before Touda could answer, she blew in, heading for the large windows on one end of the room. "This room could use some life, don't you think?" The drapes were thrown open in a cloud of dust, letting the warm late morning sun pour in and illuminate the once-dreary room.

"It seems as though this entire hallway fell into disuse after I left," Touda offered quietly, watching the young woman as she moved on to another set of curtains.

"Well, they've been off limits for so long… ever since I came here." Erel spun around, tilting her head slightly as she asked, "How long have you been gone?"

"Five hundred years," Touda breathed, feeling at ease for some unknown reason.

Pale blue eyes widened in amazement. "That's nearly my entire life!" The fire serpent known for his usually cold demeanor could not help the half-smile that broke his facial expression at the energetic reply. Erel gave a sharp gasp, drawing Touda's attention immediately back to her. "Here I am clearing your room and I didn't even ask you where I can find your things. Surely you have some bags that need to be fetched-"

"There is no luggage." Touda cut in. "Just me and whatever hasn't decayed by now."

Erel paused, her pale eyes settling curiously on the lord to whom she had been assigned. After a moment, her small smile returned and she nodded. "All right, would you like me to clean this room first, then?"

"… I would appreciate the help, yes."

-----

Several hours, three inches of dust, two loads of laundry and one bucket of polish later, there was a knock at the door. Touda looked up from the piles of paper and trinkets creating a small wall on the floor around him. "Don't trouble yourself, my lord!" Erel cheerily called over, wiping her arms on her apron and moved to the door. Touda noticed that the bookcase she had only just started to clean was already nearly finished, including a wipe down of every book on it.

After a moment of conversing with what seemed to be another servant, Erel nodded a few times and backed into the room with a short wave before closing the door. She turned around, previously tied back strands of her silver hair swaying lightly. "It seems Lord Sohryu has requested your presence as soon as possible. I told the messenger that you would be there shortly."

Touda nodded and put down what he'd been looking at, standing with serpentine grace and carefully found a way out of the piles he'd been sifting through. He dusted himself off and began undoing the hair tie he'd borrowed when they had started cleaning. "I don't know if I will back soon or not, but whichever case, you should take a moment to get yourself something to eat since we missed lunch."

"Ah… I was hoping to finish before taking a break, but if you're not here it's probably better that I do now…" Erel looked up when Touda made for the door, brow furrowed in confusion. "You do not wish for your house robes, lord?"

Touda arched an eyebrow. "I believe my entire wardrobe disintegrated when you opened it," he replied with a slight smirk.

Erel chuckled embarrassedly, "Ah… so it did… Well, I hope you have a good meeting, then." She bowed lightly and Touda swept out of the room, the rings in his hair jingling softly.

-----

"You were longer than I thought you'd be," Touda announced upon entering Sohryu's usual workspace: a spacious office near the center of Tenkuu.

"There are other things to attend to that do not concern you," Sohryu answered evenly, placing a sheaf of paper on his desk as he regarded the shikigami in front of him. "And since we are not involved in a war at the moment, most of your trades are not needed yet." he added coolly, sliding regally into his chair.

"You intended to use me in the same manner?" the serpent prompted quietly.

"You intended to allow me?" the dragon lord parried.

"You wouldn't have."

Sohryu raised an eyebrow lightly, "Why is that?"

"You would never demand the same things the Emperor once did." Touda answered, unveiled, golden eyes holding the calculating blue gaze easily. "What changed, Sohryu?"

The dragon lord pointedly ignored the question, choosing instead to rearrange some papers on his desk, his facial expression never changing. "I'm placing you in information gathering for now. We need to know about what's going on and I believe you would do well in discovering the source of our problems."

Touda's serpentine eyes narrowed when his question went unanswered. "Sohryu…" he began lowly.

"Are you disagreeing with my decision?" the dragon shot back coolly.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"What do you want to hear, Touda? That I had a change of heart? That I felt bad for you? Or do you just want me to say that I made a mistake, or that my loyalty was unfounded and unkept? That I was blind, or that I was no less a tool than you?" Sohryu's voice was low, but held a sharp edge to it, one that he had no qualms with using. His icy gaze fixed on the serpent shikigami in front of him and refused to break. "I am fighting a war, Touda. Gensoukai is without an Emperor and I'm doing all I can to keep it from coming apart both physically and theologically. We cannot drift apart when we face such a threat. I cannot spare anyone when we don't know precisely what the threat _is_. You can and will aid us."

Touda's hand fisted tightly, but instead of replying he merely turned and _calmly_ stalked out of the room, the door echoing a soft "thud" into the empty chamber. Sohryu waited a full minute before exhaling and shakily placing his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his desk. For the first time in his life he doubted his own actions. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and Touda's digging certainly wasn't making it any better. He couldn't ignore the facts… he couldn't be as arrogant as that, even when they hurt so much. Had he been wrong? Hadn't he been the one telling Tsuzuki not three days ago not to bother himself with such thoughts? He just had to focus on what he was doing now, but still… he couldn't help his own thoughts; couldn't ignore the dissolution of everything he had thought to be true.

-----

Touda had managed to calm himself before he returned to his room, which was thankfully empty. He looked around, noting that all the things that had been half finished when he'd left were now sparkling clean and properly put away, save for the pile of things he'd been working on, which was left carefully untouched. Touda frowned lightly. He hadn't been gone that long at all. How had she managed to finish so much? His inspecting gaze stopped on the small table in the middle of the room, were a silver platter sat covered in light snacks and small portion of what looked like the main course for what had been lunch.

Intrigued, Touda drew closer, noting with interest a primly folded note waiting for him on the middle of the platter. Attention now fully on the small missive, the fire serpent forgot his previous ails and plucked the note from the serving dish. On the inside was a short note scrawled in swift but neat script.

_Lord Touda,_

_I completed the remainder of your bedroom while you were gone and have left what you wished to personally attend in place. Forgive my assumptions, but I made a small plate of food for you. There should be enough there in case you additionally decide to miss dinner. I will return in the morning and pick up with your remaining chambers. _

_I hope the night sees you well,_

_Erel_

Touda folded the paper and placed it aside. If nothing else, it certainly seemed like his domestic life was going to be interesting with this woman around. He made a mental note to find out a little more about her as he carefully picked up the tray and deposited it next to the few piles of papers and trinkets remaining of his previous life.


	5. Freedom and Fate

**Chapter: **Freedom and Fate  
**Pairing/Character/s:** Touda, Erel, Byakko, Sohryu, Taimou  
**Disclaimer:** The author holds no license of nor makes claims to any of the characters, concepts, or story the above originated from in any way. The characters are used without permission of the original creator for the sake of entertainment only. No profit is gained from the writing found hereafter, nor any personal credit taken for the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original story used. All situations below, unless otherwise stated, have no bearing on the creator's original work, and are solely the creation of the author based on personal interpretation of the above mentioned works or are parodies exempted from copyright laws. It is the responsibility of the reader to observe all warnings before proceeding to the fiction below, as it may contain any number of situations, themes, ideas, views, or lifestyles not suitable for those under the age of 18 or which may be contrary or offensive to the beliefs of some. In the event that the following is the author's original work, or contains an original character, the author holds the copy write and should be contacted before either is used or distributed in any way. All questions and comments concerning the written work or otherwise can be made directly to the author.  
**Warning/s:** If you've come this far, you already know there are spoilers left and right.  
**Word Count: **8,808  
**Summary:** Reality is often harder to believe than dreams and belief more elusive when our dreams become reality. The true reality of idealistic concepts tease us as dreams, something that if we ever achieve, may then go unnoticed and unloved, for its sparkle has disappeared. We should never forget our dreams, even once realized. Hold them close and treasure their reality, for dreams are not the only things which haunt the night.  
**Author's Note: **There were two scenes which originally inspired me to write this story. The first, you will see here, at the end of the chapter. The second, a few chapters from now. Both scenes are integral to the story and have festered in my mind for quite some time. Originally, this chapter was going to be two, but given the possible places to cut the story, I felt it worked much better as a whole to round out the first third of this tale. The length should be easily negotiable.

Also, I wish to thank those of you who have reviewed and stuck with this story. I appreciate it more than you know, and it's a great motivator to keep typing away. I realize I move at a somewhat slow pace getting these chapters out (what with my other stories sometimes taking priority) so it really makes me glad to find a new review occasionally and know that I'm not the only one enjoying the story. Without further ado, chapter five.

**Freedom and Fate  
**"_Chaos and Order are not enemies, only opposites."  
- Richard Garriott_

Touda awoke to a shaft of early morning light touching his carpet for the first time in over 500 years. The initial moment of disorientation fell away as he slid out of bed and took in sights and feelings so long denied to him. With a light sigh, he entered the unlit bathing area off of his bedroom. It felt so surreal going through the same routines he set for himself thousands of years ago, yet had never expected to fall into again. The steam rose hot from the water as it filled the tub, the tile cool beneath his feet. The fresh smell of early morning drifted in through a small window above his head, and oddly, it felt as though he'd never left. Touda quickly abandoned his clothing, trading claws for hands as he did, and unwound his hair from the large rings. After settling into the tub, he leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of reflection before the day began. Perhaps… he really had missed this.

Merely a few minutes had passed before Touda re-emerged from the bathroom, leaving it as clean as when he'd entered it. He ran another wave of heated air through the long strands of his hair to make sure all the moisture had been removed before continuing into his room. There were still some papers he needed to sort through before he looked into precisely where and how to perform his new job

Touda closed his eyes and smiled slightly, drawing a long breath and then exhaling just as slowly. He opened his eyes again and looked around. This was real.

It would be another few hours before people began their normal bustling, judging by how the rays of the sun were still struggling to peek over the horizon. With that in mind, Touda cleared off a spot on his desk and picked up the papers he had sorted on the floor the previous night. With renewed determination, he began sifting through the remainder of his previous life. The sun rose slowly, quietly illuminating the ancient room. For a while after, it seemed as though the silence of the room was broken only by the soft scratch of a quill or ruffled turn of a page. The silence pervaded so heavily that when it was broken by a sharp rap on his door, even Touda gave a start… just a small one.

The fire serpent sat up, placing his quill neatly next to the parchment he'd been writing on and glanced out the window. It seemed as though roughly an hour had passed since he began. Curious as to who would be knocking on his door so early, Touda rose and swiftly moved to the other side of his room, unlocked the door and quietly pulled it open.

"Ah, good morning, Lord Touda!" Erel greeted brightly with a quick bow. "I wasn't sure when you awoke, so I came a little late. I hope you don't mind."

_Late?_ _What does she consider early?_ Touda considered the young woman for a moment before conceding to himself that since he had specifically gotten rid of all his assigned servants so many years ago, that this could just be normal time for any normal maid.

"It's fine," he answered eventually, opening the door a bit more to let her in. "I awoke a few hours ago, so this time is fine. There isn't much for you to attend, though."

"I thought so!" Erel bubbled, casually pulling what seemed to be a rather laden cart in with her. "You seemed like an early riser." She paused a good way into the room, looking around for a moment before turning back to Touda, who had just closed his door again. "I brought breakfast," she indicated the covered dish on the top of the cart, "if you want some, that is. I'm afraid I wasn't able to find out if you even ate breakfast," she finished a little embarrassedly.

Touda shook his head with a sigh. "I never had any… attendants before; I cannot imagine you'll be able to find anyone in Tenkuu with knowledge of my likes or dislikes."

"…Ah." Erel paused to think for a moment. "Well, why don't you tell me what you prefer, then? Here, I'll set up your breakfast… um, you do want something to eat, correct?"

Without understanding why, Touda felt a little bad for the woman. "Something to eat would be wonderful, Erel." She beamed, setting to work cleaning his table and arranging his breakfast. Touda watched her contemplatively. Even if she hadn't known who he was before, certainly asking the older servants would have led her to at least a few bits of information. It felt strange, then, that she didn't seem to care about her assignment, but equally, he didn't feel like pressing her about it just yet.

Admittedly, he could easily request to have no servants again and leave it at that, but… Touda had to allow to himself, at least, that he was a little curious about this woman. And, truth be told, some contact outside of tense conversations, mock battles, and serious debates would be nice… even if he wouldn't confess to wanting it. "What is it, exactly, that you were put in charge of, Erel?" He asked suddenly, moving to take a seat just as she finished setting everything.

Erel looked up as he sat, considering the question. "Ah, well, normally a group is assigned to each General depending on their wants and needs. In addition, one person is given the job of personal attendant to manage this team according to personal preference and the amount of work to be done. For example, my friend Tora is in charge of Lady Suzaku's personal needs, but since the Lady is usually at her own estate, Tora mainly resides there as well, and is in charge of the household there, with only one or two people set aside here. Whereas Lord Sohryu spends all his time here, and so has a larger group here, although, only Zakare works specifically for him. The others are charged with Sir Kijin and Miss Tenkou's welfare." She paused and blushed lightly, rubbing her temple with her forefinger in a curious sort of nervous gesture. "Although, I was the only one assigned to you, so my job is simply taking care of you."

Touda sat back, contemplating this new information. If Erel was the only one assigned to him, then at least he didn't have to worry about a crowd of people in his area, which for someone as private as him would have been quite an annoyance. However, if it was normal to have a group of attendants supplied, then… "Was that because you were the only person who accepted the position?" he asked quietly.

"Ah…" Erel blushed more and glanced to the side, obviously embarrassed. "I was running a little late and came in after the job was announced, so they just switched me and told me to run. I didn't get to hear who I was working for or anything, but I was still surprised that the job hadn't been taken by the time I got back. I mean, though, it's still a promotion and… you don't seem like-" she stopped short, eyes wide as she caught herself mid-sentence. Her hands shot up in front of her mouth. "I mean- that is, I don't-!"

"… think I act like a mass murderer?" Touda sighed as he finished her sentence. So, she really hadn't known. "I trust that is what you were told when you made inquiries to your superiors?" Erel nodded a little guiltily. "Why did you keep the job?" His golden eyes looked up at her, locking gazes, and keeping her effectively rooted to the spot.

Erel's hands moved to nervously pull at the apron she had on over her livery. "If I may be completely honest, Lord, I need the raise and, well… I just thought it was so rude of them to act like that towards you!"

"Rude?" Touda found himself completely mystified by the comment, but his question seemed to give Erel a bit of courage, as her gaze became harder and her hands stopped nervously yanking her apron.

Erel nodded angrily. "Lord Sohryu pardoned you completely, but none of them even seemed to notice or care. They just… I mean, a lot of them lost someone in that war and when… but I did, too! My parents were killed when… when… but you… you were very nice… and calm, I just couldn't believe what they said. And even if you were… the charges were dropped! I read the legal record: they held a trial based on new information, right? And because of it, the charges were dropped. It didn't say why, but Lady Suzaku and Lords Byakko, Genbu and Sohryu were the council that made the decision, and everyone respects _them_." Erel paused to collect herself, becoming rather embarrassedly aware of the outburst she'd ended up having. "I'm sorry… I'm getting out of hand."

Touda sat back in his chair, looking darkly at the table full of food. This woman was more intriguing that he'd initially thought. At the same time, though… "You realize that if you keep this position it won't get any easier," he sighed, "and I can't tell you that I never killed anyone, though I apologize for the loss of your parents. I am sure they did not deserve a death such as I provided." Touda raised his eyes, holding Erel's gaze again. "I wouldn't fault you for simply leaving now," he paused a moment, but continued when she made no move to leave, "but I can see you meant every word of what you said. I won't mind having someone take care of things here, however I insist on knowing who gave you this position in the first place."

"…Lord?" Erel blinked confusedly.

"So that I can transfer you out from their authority and into mine. Is that acceptable?"

Erel stared for a moment, trying to get her mental footing back. "Acceptable…?" Her face lit up suddenly, "Yes, it's acceptable! Of course it is! I- I mean, if you'll have me, I'll do my best to prove I'm worth the effort, my Lord," she finished with a deep bow.

Touda allowed himself a smirk, still getting used to being in control of his emotions again, and idly wondered if this was what Tsuzuki felt like when they acted too formal for his tastes. The serpent wasn't as stuck on propriety like some shikigami, but did recognize differences in position and power, and thus wasn't bothered by Erel's somewhat spastic bowing, nor did he mind displaying his loyalty and respect for his master.

"Have a seat, Erel," he instructed suddenly. "Since you will undoubtedly learn of my life, I wish to know you as well." He pushed a small plate of fruit and bread in front of the chair she was slowly sitting in and found a second plate for himself.

Erel glanced awkwardly from the plate to Touda, but let her natural personality win over propriety for now and let her face melt into a brilliant smile. "Thank you. What would you like to know?"

"Why do you work here?" he began, breaking off another piece of bread.

"Because I've always worked here," she answered brightly. "After the war I was still young and didn't have a place to stay. Apparently there were a lot of people like me, so Tenkuu's area and functions were expanded and people like me were taken in by various people who worked here. When we were older, we were given jobs here. A lot of people left, though, to go back to villages and homes once they were able. I liked it here, though, so I stayed."

Touda nodded lightly and took a sip of the water Erel brought. "And do you still live in Tenkuu?"

Erel shook her head, finishing off a grape. "I moved out about fifty years ago to a nearby village. It's nice there, and much more open."

"You're a wind type?" Touda concluded. She nodded easily. "Well, that answered my next questions."

Erel furrowed her brow in confusion. "Your next question_s_?"

"As to how you were able to finish my room and fetch dinner so quickly the other night, or how you could find my chambers so quickly after just being assigned to them." Touda answered.

If anything, Erel seemed more embarrassed about this than anything that had happened earlier. "I-I'm sorry! I- If you don't want me to do that anymore, I swear I won't!"

"… Why wouldn't I want you to use your natural-born talents?" Touda queried, a little confused by the outburst.

"… You don't mind?" Erel answered, equally mystified.

"Should I?" Had this whole place gone mad in the last 500 years?

"It's just that… it's a little pretentious for me to… be so open when I'm not nearly the same level as you… yes?" The woman looked honestly confused by his question.

Touda sighed. "You don't need, nor do I _want_ you to hide things from me. Especially something as trivial as how open you are with your powers. I don't know who told you that, but it's not something I or anyone else, as far as I'm aware, ever worries about."

"Well… if you don't mind, then I won't worry about it…" Erel eventually answered with a smile. She put her hands on the table and pushed her chair back as she stood and collected her plate. "I'll just pick up the plate I left you last night while you finish, then."

"You can take the rest as well: I don't eat much in the morning," Touda answered, handing her his now empty plate.

Erel nodded and took it along with her own and the serving plates back to the cart. "I will bring less next time, then. Is this time about right?"

"About half an hour earlier will be fine." Touda stood and picked up the utensils, handing them off to Erel.

"Will you need anything for the rest of the day, or would you rather I just work on your other rooms for now?"

"I'll be out for most of the day, I assume." Touda answered as best he could, realizing that he didn't really know his schedule yet.

"If you're leaving, you'll probably want a change of clothes, ne?" Erel bubbled, pulling a package out from inside the cart with enthusiasm. She held it out for Touda's inspection. "I hope you don't mind, but I noticed the other night that the part of your wardrobe that didn't crumble was still rather old, so I took some pieces over to my village's seamstress and we put together something. If you like it, I'll put in an order for more."

Touda moved closer, taking the package and looking at it a little strangely. He wasn't used to being provided for, and he certainly wasn't used to people thinking about him that much. He fingered the material lightly, surprised to find that while nice, it wasn't anything overly luxurious as he'd expected. Golden eyes rose back to expectant blue ones. Exactly how much had she already figured out just from their meeting yesterday? She was obviously smarter than she portrayed herself if she already figured out that he had wanted to work on everything alone last night, or that he wouldn't have minded the small dinner plate, or that he rose early, wouldn't mind breakfast and preferred practicality.

"… Thank you," he managed eventually, holding the garment up to see more of it. And a change of clothes was something he did sorely need.

"It was nothing," she answered with a smile. "Tell me how it fits. We were just working off your old clothing, so I don't know how close we came. I noticed you like black, so that's what we used, but if you want anything else, I'll be sure to mention it."

Touda nodded. Erel didn't go away. Touda gave her a questioning look.

"… You don't want any help getting ready?" she asked hesitantly.

Oh. "I assure you, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

Erel blushed again; it seemed to be a habit. "Yes, of course… ah, and you don't want to pull your hair back or…?"

He took pity on the woman and gave her a small smile. "I would rather have it down today, thank you."

"All right then, I'll get to work. Have a good day, Lord Touda." Erel recovered gracefully and bobbed another bow on her way out.

-----

Another hour, another knock. Touda set down the books he'd been looking through and glanced out the window again. It seemed about time for everyone to be up and about, but still a little early. Maybe about eight o'clock. That aside, who would be visiting him? Touda crossed his room once more and opened the door again.

"… Byakko?"

"'Morning, Touda!" Byakko replied with a cattish grin.

"… What are you doing up at this hour?" Touda couldn't help asking, knowing the Guardian of the West's typical sleeping pattern consisted of a whole lot more sleeping and a lot less getting up early to pester newly-freed fire serpents.

"I wanted to catch you before you left." The hair on Byakko's tail was noticeably… straighter than usual. Almost like a cat who couldn't decide whether to hiss or not.

Touda quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I heard you were assigned to look into the tears-"

"You mean, you pestered Sohryu until he told you."

Byakko rubbed the back of his head but grinned at the same time. "Guess I did," he laughed. "Anyway, if you're looking for somewhere to start, I could use the help in my area. I've had a lot more than usual lately, and it's getting a little strenuous…" He trailed off, one eye open and glancing up at Touda.

The serpent shikigami remained silently in his doorway for a good moment before nodding once and stepping into the hallway. "I'll come."

"Great!" Byakko's hair seemed to relax again.

_Was that really what he was so worked up over?_ Touda pondered, closing the door behind him. His attention turned back to Byakko himself when the shikigami made an indistinguishable sound in his throat. "What?" Touda queried bluntly.

"Is that new?" Byakko asked, gesturing to him. The brand-new black pants and shirt in his usual style clung to the serpent's pale skin nearly as tightly as his previous outfit. Instead of the tails of fabric flowing from his shirt, they now came from an equally black, separate overcoat, also sleeveless as he liked. Overall, the image hadn't changed, but it was fairly obvious that the clothing had.

Touda sighed. "Erel had it made last night," he offered by way of explanation.

"… Erel?"

"The woman that was put in charge of this hallway," Touda elucidated as they started to walk.

Byakko snickered, "You let her dress you up?" Touda glared, which was much more effective now that his eyes were actually visible. The tiger waved it off, "I know her. She took over for a while when Nare came down with something. She's very nice, but I can't imagine how she got assigned to you."

"She was late for work, apparently," Touda offered.

"You didn't interrogate her, did you?" Byakko laughed.

Touda shrugged. "I asked."

"Hm, well you don't seem to mind her," the cat observed.

"She reminds me of Tsuzuki."

Byakko considered that for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I kind of see it too." He turned his attention forward again, intent on where they were going.

The hallways of Tenkuu were spacious and grand, lined with occasional furnishings, tapestries and various people hustling by to get the day's work done. It would be another hour or so before anyone aside from servants left their rooms or whatever desk they had fallen asleep at the night before, so the tiger wasn't all that surprised when most of the servants cast glances his way. After a few instances, though, he noted with a bit of a frown that the early hour wasn't what was making the servants glance furtively in his direction.

"Something wrong?" Touda asked, picking up on the other shikigami's mood swing.

Byakko shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied, pulling his eyes from the most recent passerby.

"Don't pay attention to it."

When the serpent didn't give any more explanation than that, Byakko glanced to his right, catching Touda's eye and replied just as quietly. "That doesn't bother you?"

Touda shrugged. "It's been the same since he released me."

Byakko swished his tail a bit and looked forward again, taking a left when they intercepted another hallway.

Why are you doing this, Byakko?" Touda asked suddenly, though he seemed absorbed in straightening the cloth on his left arm.

"Doing what?" the tiger blinked back at him.

"You know what I mean." Golden eyes rose enough to catch blue in a demanding gaze.

Byakko sighed and looked away. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"You were one of those who set my sentence," Touda reminded.

"So was Sohryu," Byakko quickly defended.

Not being able to deny that, Touda inclined his head a bit in acceptance. "But he is not here offering his time and energy." He looked purposely at the shikigami next to him. "You are."

Byakko shrugged uncomfortably. "You never acted like someone I should hate," he answered after a moment. "Tsuzuki always trusted you completely, and he may not always make the best decisions, but he doesn't give that kind of trust often. You never once broke that trust, so… I started rethinking things. Everyone treats you pretty badly and, especially after yesterday, I don't think you deserve it. So… I wanted to try again, I guess. I'd like to work with you at the very least." He scratched behind his ear a bit self-consciously. "I know it's not much-"

"It's fine."

Byakko looked up, pulling his hand down a bit as he tried to catch Touda's eye, but failed as the serpent was studiously avoiding his gaze. He smirked a bit: at least he wasn't the only one a little embarrassed. "'It's fine.' That's all I get?" he teased, grinning. "After waking up that early to drag you out here, 'It's fine' is all I get?"

"It's not my fault you chose to wake up that early, or that you're too lazy to wake with the sun," Touda answered in his usual monotone.

"I am not lazy!" Byakko huffed.

"Says the man who was challenged because he was off napping instead of doing work," Touda smirked.

Byakko blanched. "Who told you that!"

"Who do you think?" Even the fire serpent couldn't keep a little amusement from coloring his voice a bit from watching Byakko's reaction.

"That-that human is going to lose his ears when gets back here!" The tail was up and bristling.

Touda sighed, "If you plan on doing that, I'm afraid I'll have to terminate this arrangement in order to ensure our master's appendages remain in one piece and firmly attached to his body."

Byakko nearly fell over laughing, instead latching on to Touda's arm to keep himself upright. A servant passing by gave the two a very peculiar look at the sight of a hell serpent standing stoically in the hallway as if one of the great Celestial Generals wasn't clamped to his arm, trying not to fall over as peals of laughter echoed through the hallway. Touda glared appropriately, and she hurried away.

-----

As the days went by, Touda found himself developing a pattern that, despite himself, revolved around other people. In the morning he'd wake and dress in time for Erel to bring breakfast, which they ate together, awkwardly at first, but soon as if it were perfectly normal. When they were finished, the dishes were put away and Touda would look over the previous day's paperwork while Erel went about fixing the little things in his room until Byakko showed up. Erel would wish them both a good day, occasionally hand Byakko a treat saved from brunch, and then he'd spend the next few hours in the tiger's company. After a day of observing, testing and closing portals by the Western Gate punctuated by spurts of absence on Byakko's part to attend his other responsibilities, Byakko usually all but demanded he stay for dinner. Originally, it had taken a few days before Touda had, weary from the amount of work he'd done, accepted out of exhaustion, yet somehow it became part of the routine. Finally, he'd return to his room with enough of the day left to transfer the day's findings over to electronic holdings, as he was more used to now, and have a few moments to himself before going to sleep and starting the whole cycle over again.

It was tiring, but at the same time it felt… nice. Interacting with people who actually wanted to be around him, not having to listen to one person's demands, not having to worry about being private and inconspicuous… all these things were slowly growing on the fire serpent. He enjoyed the pattern more than he'd like to admit, and still had many other things on his mind, but overall his life seemed to have taken a turn for the better.

Touda looked down at the stack of paper in his hands and sighed. Already two weeks had gone by since he'd been freed, and while some things were drastically different, others were exactly the same. Tsuzuki was still in Meifu; the rips were still occurring at the same rate; Suzaku still tried to stab him every time they met (though, admittedly, it seemed a lot less hostile in the past few days), _everything_ in Gensoukai was still done on paper, and he still hadn't seen the very person responsible for pushing this new life on him. Well, until today. Apparently, the groups that had been put together so long ago needed his reports in detail and on paper. Why they couldn't use the extensive computer system that ran throughout the country, in which he had placed all of his findings, calculations, and results, was a mystery to him.

All it really meant was that he was finally forced to sit through a meeting turning in and explaining said reports to Sohryu. Of all the things to be micromanaging, Touda had to admit that this one actually made sense, but it still irked him. Especially since he'd been sitting in the man's office for about twenty minutes now, _waiting_ and staring at the wall since he'd already memorized the exact layout of the dragon lord's desk. It wasn't so much that he was an impatient person - there were plenty of times in the past when he'd had to stay still for hours on end - rather that he was stuck waiting on someone else. Someone he most definitely did _not_ want to see on top of that.

"- understand that this important, but I have other things- yes, I know – yes I am aware." The door flew open suddenly, admitting a group of loudly arguing people shoving paper back and forth at each other. Sohryu seemed to be the center of moving mass of flesh, coolly looking at each thing shoved in his face as if it was supposed to be there, and replying in tones that couldn't be picked up over the other disputants.

Touda arched an eyebrow. "Busy?" he queried needlessly.

Five sets of eyes immediately snapped to him, five matching mouths suddenly becoming much quieter. Touda tapped his claws against the stack of paper on his lap. A woman said something under her breath to Sohryu, bowed and left. As if that was the cue, each other person quickly and quietly excused themselves and deposited a piece of paper in Sohryu's hands as they left the room. After a minute, the door closed with a soft click.

Sohryu crossed the room, straightening the paper before he put it on his desk. "That was uncalled for."

"You're twenty minutes late," Touda answered blandly.

The dragon lord sat down, easily returning Touda's gaze. "It's no reason to terrify my staff."

"It's not my fault your staff is afraid of a question. Perhaps you should be more concerned with getting a better staff than berating me for their weaknesses."

"Touda," Sohryu growled warningly, clearly not in the mood, whatever his attitude had seemed like before.

Five inches worth of paper landed on his desk with a respectable thwack. "The number of trees murdered producing this report should be worthy of another 500 years or so. I hope you find it helpful, because I doubt your teams will," Touda replied dryly.

Sohryu narrowed his eyes, but started skimming the documents. "And why is that?"

"They should be accessing the electronic copies of this data and viewing the examples from there as well. It's nearly impossible to put this kind of research on paper. I don't know what you expect to use it for except a very large paper weight."

"You've been spending too much time around Byakko. For a moment there, it almost sounded like you were joking," Sohryu parried easily. Touda glared but didn't say anything immediately, choosing instead to let Sohryu read some of the report before continuing. "These look no different from what we had before."

"I've done all I can with power alone. You'll not find anything in there that hasn't already described," Touda clarified. "In order to get anything new or more concrete, you need a more concrete method of gathering information. This is exactly why you can't do paper collection in this matter."

"Then why haven't you done that?" Sohryu questioned, closing the stack of paper.

"It requires someone who knows the equipment, another with the same amount of raw power as a General to watch the rip and maintain it, and a third as backup should anything happen. Also, there should be at least two teams monitoring the returned data in case the rip fluctuates, any of the equipment malfunctions, or there are irregularities, which could potentially cause the rip to collapse, taking the gatherer, the equipment itself, and whatever else it manages to hit before being cancelled with it."

Sohryu exhaled softly and sat back, looking thoughtful. "The amount of risk…"

"… is impermissible," Touda finished, "… unless it's worth it to try." He looked back at Sohryu, trying to gauge the dragon lord's reaction.

"… It can't be helped," Sohryu finally answered with a sigh, looking down at the table, then back up at Touda. "We need more information."

"Then you need to choose three people. I'm sure the rest can be handled."

"Taimou's abilities would be best in the monitoring position," Sohryu began, mind already working through all the possibilities. "Byakko has been closing too many already to be steady… Suzaku could perform either of the other two positions, but I'd have to see how much she's extended herself lately… probably too much…"

"Everyone has pushed themselves lately," Touda acknowledged quietly, noting silently the small signs of stress Sohryu was showing.

Sohryu shook his head lightly, "I'm the only one who hasn't exhausted their energy lately, so I'll have to take the third position. That leaves-"

"Me." The dragon lord glanced across the desk, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Touda shrugged. "I haven't overtaxed myself yet, I know the equipment, and if something goes wrong, you're not losing anyone important." He gave an immodest smile.

Sohryu seemed to change his mind about saying something, and instead just nodded at the proposition, changing his gaze to the top of his desk for a minute. "All right," he finally answered and looked up again. "You will be informed when a date is set. Until then, you are in charge of locating the proper equipment or having it made. You can go."

Touda frowned, but stood up and turned to leave. His hand tightened on the back of the chair he vacated, and he stopped to look down at it. Somehow… "You should get some more sleep," he said suddenly, and turned to look back at the other man, "or you'll be too physically exhausted to help." He left before Sohryu could answer.

-----

"Hey, how was it?"

Touda looked up as he walked in, not having expected Byakko to be waiting for him when he got back. He sighed and closed the door. "I don't know."

"What's that mean?" the tiger yawned, leaning on the table.

"If you're that tired, take the bed." Byakko waved off the offer, blue eyes still aptly watching him despite the way he leaned on the table. Touda shook his head lightly and sat down across from the other general, sitting back. "I don't know how I expected it to go." Byakko made a rumble of acknowledgement. "He looked tired."

Byakko shrugged and sat up with another yawn, stretching with his tail sticking out behind him until he relaxed again. "I don't think he's been sleeping well lately," he explained. "So what happened?"

"He agreed to my idea." Byakko blinked in surprise at that. Touda shrugged lightly. "There was no way he couldn't. We need the information."

"So then, who…?"

"Taimou, Sohryu, and myself."

"He's not serious about that, is he?" Touda only nodded. Byakko growled lowly, "He can't expect to do everything! He should have gotten someone else!"

"Who?" Byakko hesitated, but Touda continued before he could answer. "No, you can't. You've been too busy with the rips lately. I know it. Sohryu knows it. Suzaku has been as well, she might have been able to perform my job, but I'm not going to allow anyone else in that position."

"What about Genbu?" They shared a look. Byakko sighed, "All right, not Genbu. Kijin? No, he's been taking care of things here…"

"I don't see why you are so upset about it. The person in that position is the least at risk out of all three." Touda interrupted.

Byakko sank down on the table with a long exhale. "Ever since he and Kurikara became enemies, he's refused to let anyone else take over for the work he used to let Kurikara deal with. Occasionally, he lets Kijin stand in for him, but… he's been determined to fill the gap by himself. I can't blame him for thinking that way after all that, but it's going to backfire on him eventually. It already almost happened once during… well, the last month. We can't afford to have him out of the picture right now, not when he's what's holding everyone together. And he knows that, damn it!" Byakko's tail swished agitatedly, hair on end, thumping the carpet.

"If it worries you that much, I'll just make sure he won't have anything to react to," Touda answered simply.

Byakko glared at him. "Don't think I'm not worried about you, too. It's already dangerous enough to mess with those things the way you have been lately. Going _into_ one is only making it worse."

Touda looked up at the ceiling, extending his senses inward to feel out the bond between him and Tsuzuki. His power curled in response to the repressed energies within his master, but he held it safely at bay. He knew he had to be careful… _Tsuzuki…_ "Don't worry," he dropped his gaze and looked at Byakko again. "I don't plan on making a mistake."

Byakko snorted but seemed a bit more settled. "And you're comfortable with Sohryu being your back up? Do you trust him enough to worry about your job and let him monitor your safety?"

"It's not a matter of trust." Touda glanced off to the side contemplatively. "Ever since I met Sohryu, he's been the same in one regard: when he decides to do something, he does it to the fullest extent. We may not like each other, but he'll do his job."

"I don't see how that's not a matter of trust," Byakko grumbled under his breath.

-----

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Byakko asked with the air of someone who had already tried and failed to stop the inevitable from happening.

"Would I have allowed it if it wasn't?" Sohryu parried easily, watching the final preparations with a critical eye.

Byakko's tail swished impatiently, but he didn't reply. Instead, he settled for crossing his arms and surveying the mounting disaster. Two large sets of mechanical something-or-others stood with their personal teams of scientists to the right and left of him, each humming loudly as their operators pushed buttons and observed blinking lights. The Guardian of the West would be the first person to admit he didn't understand or see the point in this exercise. Science was not his forte, he knew. He let his eyes trace the length of cables that streamed like hair from the machines across the field. The cables fed into strange contraptions surrounding various body parts of a certain fire serpent, who stood only yards behind a crackling, shifting mass of nothing they expected to shove not only a person but electronic devices through. Honestly…

Touda glanced up from fixing the wires around his left arm piece when Byakko approached. He looked back at his work. "If you're going to tell me again not to do this, consider it said."

"Obviously, my opinion doesn't count for much," Byakko grumbled unhappily, "so I'm seeing if you need help with any preparations." Blue eyes skeptically regarded the metal contraptions surrounding Touda's lower arms and legs, which connected him to the machines on the other side of the field via very long, multi-colored wires.

The serpent looked up again. "It would be safer if you didn't touch any of the equipment," he observed. Byakko bristled, so he shrugged. "However, you could help attach the visor."

Byakko looked around, sharp eyes searching for something that matched the given description. "This?" he questioned, doubtfully holding up something that less resembled the gear already attached and more the fire serpent's old power limiter. He quirked an eyebrow when given the affirmative.

"It's the interface I'm used to," Touda explained.

"But it doesn't-"

"No," Touda answered with a rather dry smirk, "its only job is to relay information to and from me and the equipment so I can make adjustments."

Byakko eyed the head piece for a moment, but then shrugged it off. "All right, lean forward a bit…" Touda did as instructed and Byakko quickly snapped the visor in place. He paused, watching as the other shikigami straightened.

"What?" Touda queried, bluntly as usual.

"It's just strange," Byakko shook his head lightly. "Never mind. Do I need to attach anything?" Touda turned a veiled gaze on Byakko once more, seeming to consider his words for a moment and then dismissing them, instead guiding the tiger with short descriptions and instructions on how to properly ready the last piece of gear.

"Lord Sohryu?"

Sohryu turned his attention to the right and the scientist currently addressing him. "Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind, we would like your help calibrating the sensors," he answered, holding up a short length of what looked like metal tubing.

"That's fine," the dragon lord answered, fully turning to face the other shikigami.

"Wonderful," the scientist smiled and held out the bar. "We just need a small, steady stream of energy channeled into this."

Sohryu quirked an eyebrow but picked up the tube, noticing belatedly that it had wires streaming out one end. It only took a short moment of concentration to funnel the small amount of energy needed into the contraption, which now crackled with power.

"Ah! Only a little!" The scientist waved a little, glancing at the readings on the larger machine.

"… This is a little," Sohryu answered, but dropped the amount further until the bar stopped crackling. "Is that better?"

The other shikigami coughed a little, staring at the numbers that appeared on the paper streaming out from his invention. "Ah… yes, yes that's better… that's… roughly… 4 of your total capability?" he asked suddenly, looking back at Sohryu.

"It's closer to 2," the dragon lord answered calmly.

The scientist nearly choked, but recovered admirably. "Such should be expected," he managed, glancing back at the rest of his team. "If you could, slowly raise the amount to about 10 over twenty seconds."

"You're certain that won't damage it?" Sohryu replied skeptically.

"With all due respect, Lord Sohryu, if this machinery failed at 10 of your capacity, as powerful as that is, it would do us no good inside what we wish to test."

Sohryu nodded lightly, "Very well, then. I shall begin when you are ready."

The other shikigami turned back to his team of assistants, and together they fiddled with the larger contraption again, until they seemed satisfied with the stream of results. "Begin." Slowly, the numbers on the readout grew larger.

"Calculated rate of increase… 2.382... 2.482... 2.328... 2.303... Average rate of increase: 2.374 percent per second," one of the assistants read off until the power leveled out. "Ten percent power level reached. Total energy applied within .08 of calculated. Results within acceptable range."

"All right." The scientist turned to the other side of the field. "Team two report!"

"Within .078 of calculated. Results within acceptable range," a female shikigami read out from the identical machine yards away.

The head scientist nodded and turned back to Sohryu. "Thank you for your assistance. That's all we need for now." Sohryu nodded and handed the strange sensor back over to the shikigami. "Are we almost ready for the final test?" The man asked of his team as he took the sensor back.

"All equipment has been attached and is in working order," another assistant recited immediately.

"Prepare for secondary testing. Use the same percents as before." Touda glanced over his shoulder slightly, acknowledging that he heard the instructions, even if they weren't specifically addressed to him. "Two percent stream… begin," The scientist instructed, leaning over the shoulder of one of the machine operators to watch the input before the results were read off.

"Two percent stream steady," an assistant announced seconds later.

He nodded and finely tuned the sensors just a bit more. "Increase to 10 over twenty seconds on my word." He adjusted the sensors one more time. "Begin."

"Calculated rate of increase… 2.281... 2.254... 2.250... 2.250... Average rate of increase over twenty seconds: 2.259 percent per second. Ten percent power level reached. Total energy applied within .002 of calculated. Results within acceptable range."

"That's enough," the head scientist announced and straightened to look across the field again. "Team two report."

"The same as heard before," the same woman answered instantly.

"We're ready to begin," the scientist announced and turned to Sohryu. "On your word."

"Taimou, take your position," the dragon lord announced, staring straight forward. Touda held his gaze for a moment, and then turned to face the anomaly. Sohryu waited a moment longer before turning to see if Taimou was in place.

"Ready," she announced after a minute.

He nodded and turned back to face the tear as Byakko finally moved to join him. The tiger looked at him expectantly, but Sohryu didn't give any indication of noticing. Turning his attention back to his part in the exercise, Sohryu closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate. A slight distortion appeared around Touda for a second and was gone. Sohryu opened his eyes again. "Proceed."

Touda took one last look at his bond before walling his side off as much as he dared and slowly entered the swirling mass of chaotic energies. Careful to let the sensors adjust and pick up anything, it took nearly half a minute to fully immerse himself. A faint shiver traveled through his form, and he paused, wondering what had caused the internal reaction. After a moment of nothing it coursed through him again. He pondered over the sensation, quickly surmising the source to be Sohryu's probing energies. What better way for the water shikigami to keep track of him than through the water composing his form? He frowned; it seemed rather… invasive. The shudder ran through him again, but he shrugged it off as easily as most other emotions and concentrated on the world around him.

The first thing that accosted his senses, or rather didn't, was the complete lack of sound. Whereas outside the portal the chaotic energies were loud and clashing wildly, inside seemed more like a void, silent and motionless. Touda frowned lightly, and focused on the readings sent through the visor. Low to no energy was being read. He adjusted his position slightly, watching the multitude of numbers spread out before him. In actuality, they did no such thing, but the visor's interface was something he was quite intimately aware of and more than capable of manipulating.

To his vision, the numbers shifted away from him and pulled apart, allowing for more information to be pulled through, bar graphs showing as they compiled, a circle that changed like the color wheel, a stream reminiscent of a sound wave. Everything came and went as he needed them, providing different information, showing him different locations and referring to different sensors. It was an interface designed and built on knowledge of energy and power so intimately it could react to the slightest fluctuations in either, making control perfect for anyone who could perfectly manipulate the power within them.

Spending only the smallest amount of time needed to compile the first set of data was their first goal, and so Touda continued on soon after running a check on all the sensors. It was a strange feeling to move through the dimensional space around him. Everything looked the same, one giant mass of grey that he'd managed to squeeze himself into. It was as if he'd stepped into a large volume of nothing.

The moment of stillness was broken by an almost unnoticeable curl of energy slinking down his spine. It was a strange, sharp power that felt as though it should sizzle, but refrained. Touda flipped through the information display quickly, modifying the sensors to fit the much smaller energy fluctuations than they had been initially set to monitor. Slowly, the data collection adjusted, but the energy changed quicker, sending conflicting signals to the devices and causing more than a little discomfort on the serpent's behalf. Finally giving up on objectively discerning what the energy was or precisely what it was doing, he looked inward. Muscles and organs all but groaned in distress, his innate energy the only thing supporting his body as it sought to exist in a place it could not possibly live. He'd automatically reverted to a state he knew so well it hadn't even dawned on him, and now that it did… the fire serpent quickly called his power to him, focusing enough to thread it through his body –

And was abruptly yanked backwards, dragged by some unseen force back through a maelstrom of energy and into the bright land of Gensoukai, landing with a muffled thump. The sudden transition disoriented him, and his body instinctively gasped for the breath it had been denied within the anomaly. Faintly, he was aware of people approaching him and gathered enough control to throw up a barrier before they reached him. Carefully, Touda rolled to his side and pushed himself up, forcing his body to make the transition back to normality. There was an insistent push on his hastily erected shield and he finally looked up, meeting an intense blue gaze.

He dropped the shield with a sigh.

"What was that for!"

"He needed air."

"He didn't need _that_ much air," Byakko protested, kneeling down next to the slightly annoyed fire serpent and giving him a quick once over.

"Yes, he did," Sohryu corrected, walking forward as well. He nodded to Taimou as he approached the tear and the people now gathered in front of it. "Considering he didn't have any in there." He stopped, mere feet away from the shikigami he was addressing.

"Then how…?" Byakko trailed off, moving his gaze from Sohryu to Touda, as did most of those assembled.

Sohryu frowned, sapphire eyes cutting through Touda's veiled gaze with an intensity usually reserved for battle, a gaze which the serpent held defiantly. "Whatever it is you did to survive that long… don't do it again," the dragon lord warned in a low voice.

"If you hadn't waited-" Touda began.

"Don't. Do. That. Again," Sohryu interrupted, accentuating each word individually.

Byakko looked back and forth between the two shikigami, not the only one wondering exactly what was going on, or why it was causing so much tension so suddenly.

Touda pushed off the ground and rose to his feet in a single graceful maneuver. "You did not notice anything until I tried to correct it-"

"We are finished here," Sohryu cut him off mid sentence again. He turned his gaze to the assembled onlookers, mostly the assistants from the sidelines who were there just in case. Getting the message quite clearly, they backed away from the powerful lord and swiftly began shutting down and repacking the equipment. "Taimou, close the rift."

The faceless head nodded silently, and Sohryu turned swiftly on his heel. "Analyze what you have and return to Tenkuu," he announced loud enough for everyone assembled to hear.

-----

"You came in contact with it," Sohryu growled lowly, his voice just barely above the echo of his office door slamming shut behind him.

Touda crossed his arms. "You could have brought this up before you decided to cancel the project," he answered neutrally, though he was frowning openly.

"And sent the entire group into fits of terror when you already… already…" The dragon lord glared angrily across his desk, one stiff arm on its surface supporting him.

"Took care of it?" Touda offered.

"Before you did… that." Sohryu paused, trying to gather his thoughts and reign in his temper. He exhaled tightly. "I don't know _what_ you did, but I have never felt something as chilling in the whole of my life." His gaze all but demanded an explanation, in detail, right that second.

The fire serpent narrowed his eyes. "Since you do not usually take complete control over all the water that creates these forms, I cannot say I'm all that surprised," he bit back.

"What did you do, Touda?" Sohryu asked once more, now vocally.

"I devoured it before it could do more than disrupt my system."

"… Devoured? You _consumed Konton_?" Sohryu's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in sheer anger. "You cannot think to take that in and maintain yourself – what of your bond with Tsuzuki? Do you have any idea what that would do if it touched him!"

"I am more than aware of the consequences, Sohryu!" Touda's hand fisted tightly as he shifted his stance, squaring off against the other shikigami. "If you think for a moment that Tsuzuki's safety wasn't foremost in my mind the whole time, then you have no right questioning me about what I do! Yes, I devoured it. What you felt was my power breaking it apart and sifting it through me _so it couldn't reach my bond._ I let my fires burn within me to consume what was there. It was attracted to the darkness of my power; it wanted to be a part of me. You're more than lucky that someone with no such affinity wasn't chosen to go in, because it would have overtaken or destroyed them!"

"And you expect me to believe that Konton had no affect on you?" Sohryu challenged, still angered and starting to show signs of… worry?

"You still have your trace in me. Prove it to yourself," Touda retaliated, dropping his usual shields and guards.

Sohryu hesitated a moment, battling with himself over the possibilities of encountering the entity, but quickly resolved to take the offer if for no other reason than to destroy whatever remnants he found. Without another thought, he launched his power across the room and into the water that called to him. Touda visibly shuddered from the sudden move, but otherwise kept himself upright and gaze forward. The examination was thorough and slow, but eventually left Sohryu with a very clear answer in the matter. Touda had been right. He retreated, pulling his power back into himself.

"I still don't approve of the method used," he announced coldly. "It was unbelievably dangerous –"

"Only as dangerous as the entire mission was in the first pl–" Golden eyes widened suddenly as Touda emitted a short, strangled sound halfway through his sentence. Sohryu was around his desk in a second, drawn forward by the sight of an inky cloud of energy curling up around the fire serpent. Touda stumbled forward, bending over slightly as if in pain, and before either could so much as form a word, disappeared with a choked yelp of surprise.


End file.
